Passionate Temptations
by Crimson Beauty911
Summary: Sequel to Running In Circles Without You. They're all just friends now, but they're all dying to share one last kiss. They can't hold out long, with romance lingering in the air. Dazzling beaches don't just sprout out of the ground. Something's not right.
1. I Can't Do This

By the way, This is a sequel to "Running In Circles Without You". If you have not read that fanfic, please do so before reading this one. Otherwise, it won't make any sense...at all. Thanks! Happy reading!

-------

**Passionate Temptations**

**By "The Famous Crimson Beauty"**

**(A sequel)**

**Chapter 1**

**I can't do this**

Too hard…

His breath was quickening by the moment. His long nails scraped the unfurnished wood floors. His heart pounded painfully against his ribs, amber eyes moving frantically around the hut. It was so dark in here without her bright hazel eyes to lighten the room. It smelled so stale without her heavenly scent of Sakura petals and strawberries. How long had she been gone now? It couldn't be longer than a day or two and, already, he was falling to pieces. Not being able to feel her lips or hold her tightly in his embrace was enough, being alive without her at all was just pure torture.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, shoulders hunched and aching from the position. He threw himself back, listening to the satisfying thud of his tense muscled back hitting the thin wooden wall. Pain always drained away his thoughts of her, always filled his senses with that powerful stinging. It was so good to have his mind clear within that slim moment of fiery pain.

Sometimes he threw things, broke things, screamed things into the cold night air when he knew she couldn't hear. It was so hard to just stand aside and watch other men come around her, touch her, make her smile like he used to. That damn Kouga…and Hojou. He could only watch as they whispered little things in her ear, slid their greedy hands over her pale flesh. He wanted to gag.

The soft scuffling footsteps of another couple snapped him from his thoughts. Angry golden eyes flashed to the doorway as a female hand guided aside the stiff bamboo weaving. He took a breath of the air to take in two different scents. How could he have been so stupid to think it would have been his Kagome. No…Sango slowly stepped through the doorway, Miroku close at her tail.

"Where've you two been?" He demanded eagerly, clawed hands clenching at his own knees. He was hunching forward again, fangs bared to the two sneaky ones. They, too, had broken it off, or supposed to have. It was hard to believe the two were being modest and keeping their hands to themselves when they came back from the woods on a little trip to get some 'firewood'.

"We-" Sango started to explain.

"It doesn't take that long to find a couple of lousy sticks! And you didn't even come back with any!" Inuyasha accused, eyeing them carefully with irritable eyes.

The monk and slayer noticed it. They all noticed it. How the hanyou had become so much more testy, how he could snap at any little thing. He was either angry or solemn and silent. One or the other. Happiness was never an option these days. Not unless Kagome was with him, talking sweetly, their skin in contact.

"It's rainy, Inuyasha. All the wood was damp. We kept searching but there were none that weren't already really wet." Miroku finished for Sango after Inuyasha stopped ranting. He reached forward a sneaky hand to stroke the slayer's side with it. She flinched, sending him a watchful glance from the corner of her eye, her cheeks slowly coloring in with a pink blush. He quickly pulled back his hand.

"Feh. I'll fine some then." The grumpy hanyou muttered, rising quickly to his bare feet. He crossed his arms, folding them comfortably inside the warm caverns of his haori sleeves. He started towards the doorway, watching with slight amusement as the two immediately moved out of his way as if he would slash them both to shreds if they didn't.

Inuyasha clutched the edge of the bamboo weaving, pulling it aside to stare down at his feet and take a small breath of the air. Was that the smell of Sakura blossoms and- Too late. The harsh whap against his chin as he took a small step forward shocked him. For once, he just hadn't seen it coming, hadn't smelled a person there before he had come right on them. He had been so angry…he hadn't even noticed the approaching scent that he loved so much.

He blinked, hand reaching up to touch his throbbing chin. His angry golden eyes flashed down as a wet sounding 'splat' sounded out. His eyes didn't dare soften as he glared down at the young girl, dressed in a white blouse and green skirt, sitting pitifully in the mud. One of her frail hands was rubbing softly at the place where her forehead had knocked against his chin.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, baka!"

"Owwww…..Well, so much for a nice little reunion after a few days." Kagome muttered under her breath. Her creamy caramel eyes were always so soft even in times like these. How could he just stare down at her with an evil expression? Reluctantly, almost as if he thought it was forbidden or wrong, he stretched down at callused, clawed hand to her.

She accepted it gratefully, sliding her soft skin against his rough palm. For such a long moment, they simply stayed like that, Kagome sitting pitifully in the mud, Inuyasha stooped with his hand in hers. It brought back memories. Such horrible memories they wanted to forget just so they could start to live again. It was clear by the look in those hazel and amber eyes that their hearts still fluttered with single touches like these.

They had tried it once. For awhile, they thought that it really shouldn't matter and that they would be able to take on any other demon that ever made a move towards the two beautiful women of the group. Miroku and Inuyasha thought they could protect their lovers and be able to show their love, not have to hide any longer. They were wrong.

_The heat of the fire was an ice cube compared to the heat of those desirable lips. The forest around them was dark and quiet, every animal within tucked deep into bed. Miroku and Sango slept soundly nearby, comfortable in each other's arms with Shippo and Kirara laying nearby. The other two had to be silent….so silent as they kissed passionately._

_Kagome's heart fluttered, Inuyasha let out a slow mental moan that he couldn't afford to breath aloud. The miko tightened her thin arms around her lover's neck, skin prickling with his warmth. The press of his lips was so heavy, the feel of his hands running down her arms was so hot. It just felt…right. Inuyasha buried his hands in her silken ebony hair but was careful not to cut her with his claws. _

_They had started this up again only after a week or two without any kisses, without speaking those sweet words, without touching at all, only shy glances and pitiful hints that their love still existed. They knew that if they stayed apart so long, those feelings might fade. They couldn't bear to be caught in the nightmare of a one sided love._

_Finally, Inuyasha stopped. He pulled back a moment, parted lips letting out heavy breaths. His fingers trailed across her jaw line but he didn't kiss her again though they both longed to share another. The night was stretching on. Soon it would be daylight and they couldn't let themselves lose any more sleep._

"_You should rest. Get some sleep." The hanyou insisted, moving away from his lover with a shy smile. He hid his face from the glow of the fire, certain that his cheeks were flushed with a red blush as Kagome's were too. The miko nodded, sliding from Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha gave his lover's shining silk hair another affectionate stroke._

_Kagome smiled back at him, almost unable to speak. Every time it was just so breath taking. The hanyou was so gentle in his kisses, but firm and demanding if he wanted to be. He was perfect. He was everything she needed, everything she wanted. If she could only tell him, just spit the words out. He already knew she loved him, of course. But…_

_Her lips parted._

_A twig snapped somewhere close in the darkness of the towering forest. Inuyasha's silver canine ears flicked protectively, suddenly angry golden eyes searched the trees. He took a gentle sniff of the air but only caught the scent of Sakura petals and Strawberries that had not yet faded from inside his nostrils. He didn't feel safe, but nothing seemed to there._

_The hanyou could feel eyes boring into his back._

_With a reassuring nod towards his lover, he leaned up against a thick tree. He motioned her over, pleased as she quickly climbed into his lap. They shared a short goodnight kiss before Kagome settled down against his chest. Though tempting, the hanyou knew he wouldn't dare fall asleep that night. He had to protect Kagome with his life, and he wasn't quite sure they were completely alone just yet. _

_The sound of their voices vibrated in the distance as they spoke out sweet goodnights._

"_Oyasuminasai."_

"_Goodnight, Inuyasha."_

_Just that kiss. That tiny, tiny farewell-until-the-morning kiss. But it was so small, so sweet, easily mistaken for any other close faced gesture. Just that little one that evil eyes managed to see, and the word was out. It spread, rapidly, around to every demon near the area. By morning, things were already as bad as could be._

_The hanyou was awoken by the sharp shrieks of two very familiar women. He bolted upright, instinctively snatching up the hilt of his father's fang. How had he fallen asleep? Where was Kagome? Where was Sango? Why hadn't they awakened before when they had somehow wandered away? Something just wasn't right, the hanyou could sense it in his aching bones. _

"_Miroku, you bum, wake up!" Inuyasha shouted, turning, ready to kick the lazy monk in the shin. He blinked at the empty spot where he had been sleeping just seconds before. The Houshi was running deep into the forest, a good while ahead of the hanyou. With a surprised expression, Inuyasha started after him._

_It was awhile before the moans of pain and terror died off into the slow whistling of the morning wind. Inuyasha and Miroku felt their hearts sink to their toes and the guilt and anticipation wash over them. It was better when they had both been screaming, letting the two know they were still alive. Now…they just didn't know._

_Hours. It felt like hours before the two frantic men stumbled across another demon's path. Inuyasha didn't waste any small talk before sniffing the air. The entire area was drenched in some kind of smoke. He could hardly see a thing, much less pick out two scents among the choking fog. Their hearts began to pound heavily, their eyes searching the mist for their silent lovers._

"_Where they hell are they?" Inuyasha demanded, transformed blade already at the demon's throat. It was an ugly youkai with pale green skin, the color of bile. Alternate legs and arms sprouted from the demon's thick body, limbs sharp and pointed with tiny hairs like needles. He looked more like a praying mantis than anything with huge black eyes in the shape of giant ovals. He wore nothing because he looked more of an insect that a human that would feel the need to cloth themselves._

_The hanyou was disgusted._

"_Surrender…" The demon hissed._

"_Pardon?" Miroku muttered, eyebrows raising. This youkai wasn't after the shards? Surely if he was, he would have taken them from around Kagome's neck and wandered off. What was on his mind? The Houshi clutched his golden staff tightly._

"_Surrender to me and you can have the wenches." It hissed again, claws clicking annoyingly._

"_What the hell's your problem? Tell us where Kagome and Sango are!"_

"_Thirsty. I must…feed. I must…drink." _

_Inuyasha stumbled back. What? This demon wasn't after the jewels at all? If he was thirsty and needed to eat human flesh, why was he holding Kagome and Sango hostage? Why had he not eaten them?_

"_Women…are weak. I need strength! I need it!" The demon's voice was low, raspy and menacing, but neither the monk nor the hanyou batted and eyelash. This was sick. He wanted to eat them, kill them, and promised to let the girls go if they surrendered and became this demon's food?_

"_No way am I gonna be your dinner, sick bastard! Just give us back Sango and Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded once more. It was clear that this demon wasn't moving. How stupid. He didn't even look that strong. But then again, with all this fog clogging his nostrils and how it stretched on for miles, the girls could be stashed anywhere. Or worse, already dead. If they killed the youkai now, they'd never find out where the other two were._

"_Damn it!" The hanyou cursed, raising his blade. He didn't care anymore. It was either, they surrendered, the girls were killed, or they kill this damn demon and find the two on their own. The third seemed to be their only option._

_With a single swipe through the demon's chest, Inuyasha cracked a smile. The wound stretching deep into the youkai's form was clearly fatal. But no blood? Why no screams of pain? The demon stood tall, a devilish grin on his insect features. What in the world? Why wouldn't he die?_

"_You cannot harm me, half breed." _

_Miroku squinted at the demon, blue eyes working deep into the beetle-like shell armor that covered the giant bug. After awhile, he straightened, a solemn look on his face as he patted his robe pockets but pulled nothing out._

"_He's not alive. He's a spirit, that's why he needs blood. To live. I'd exercise him but I don't have anything to use right now. All my scrolls at Kaede's hut."_

"_Dammit, Miroku!"_

Eventually, they had gotten Sango and Kagome safely returned to them. It wasn't all easy, though. After Miroku had rushed back to Kaede's hut on Kirara while, Inuyasha held off the demon, and returned with the ofuda scrolls the unnamed youkai was dead meat. He was wisked away into the fog in a matter of moments. It was just a little while later that they found their other two companions sprawled out on the grassy ground, drugged and fast asleep.

All that was just too much to handle. So here they were again, itching to hold each other in a warm embrace, cry out all their frustration of not be able to do a thing though their feelings swelled painfully in their chests.

Inuyasha snapped back to the surface, yanking Kagome back to her feet again. They brushed themselves off, rubbing their bruised flesh and simply stood, awkward and staring closely at each other.

That's when the two of them realized…this was just way too hard...

...:-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-..-.--..--..-.-.-.--..-.-.:...

Omg...ITS BACK! IT'S THE SEQUEL! WHOOO! EVERYONE CELEBRATE!

Welcome back old reviewers and readers and 'ello new ones! I'm glad you're interested in reading my new fic! Trusting a few of you will be reading this little note at the bottom here, I shall announce a few things:

This fic will contain fluff, once more, all the warnings from the last one. But something different is that this one will also include lemon. Yes, lemon. Though, I wouldn't dare write it out. I'm just warning those of you who can't even take the THOUGHT of it. Yes, this fic will be clean and rated T, because it is not graphic. I'm no sicko. But I'm glad you'll enjoy these two (not saying who) are getting together!

WHOOPLA! NEXT CHAPTER AHOY!


	2. Advice From The Past

**Chapter 2**

**Advice from the past**

Silence.

Damn that silence. It always seemed to shroud them at the worst time, holding them there, trapped in the middle of time. And it was always around each other, when there was nothing left to do or say, nothing they were allowed at the least. It never seemed to end until one of them walked away or spoke aloud. But even speaking to each other was dangerous now.

"I…I guess I'll have to change into something dry now." Kagome threw out, casting her brown eyed gaze down to the muddy ground in which her feet were swallowed by. Hadn't she just changed back at home?

"You should be more careful, reckless fool." Inuyasha muttered, throwing in the 'reckless fool' just for good measure, just so any listening demons knew that nothing was between them anymore.

The miko took a deep breath, signaling perhaps that this conversation was over. Her eyes trailed back to his, only to meet those passionate amber eyes. She had to look away instantly. Taking a step around the hanyou as he almost served as a sentinel standing before the hut entrance, she caught his scent. She was so close, and it seemed to radiate off him. The smell of crisp firewood and pine needles. The scent of rain clinging to his long silver hair.

The warm glow of bright golden flames welcomed her back home. She settled inside the doorway, sending a sweet smile to Miroku and Sango who stood awfully close in the far corner of the room. For awhile, they didn't notice her as they spoke quietly, softly, smiling all the while. What were those two up to now?

"Welcome back, Kagome!" Sango chimed, stepping away from the thin hut walls to give her friend from the future a small wave. Miroku was close behind at the waving and sweet welcome-back-but-we-were-kinda-in-the-middle-of-something smiles. She got the hint and started to make a reason to leave the hut again. They were _just _talking, right? They wouldn't risk their safety, would they?

"I guess I'm just going to go change into some clean clothes. I…fell…" She muttered, taking a soft brown eyed glance back at the swinging bamboo weaving. She caught a mild glimpse of her former lover's bare feet padding away from the doorway and off somewhere on their own. Why was it that everything was always so awkward now? Were they all trying just that hard not to mess things up now that they had gotten them back into place?

The two nodded, and Kagome smiled in reply. She turned quick on her heels and headed back for the doorway, her bag slung heavily over one muddy shoulder. By the time she tossed aside the bamboo weaving, Inuyasha was no where to be see. She simply headed towards the forest, eyes low, breathing silently- almost as if she wasn't breathing at all. Thankfully, it wasn't long before she was deep in the dense safety of the emerald forest.

The sound of rippling water caught her human ears just as she tugged her dirty white school blouse over her head. Curiosity flooded her brain for a moment and she found herself paralyzed. She knew there was a lake nearby, and Inuyasha definitely wasn't back at the hut. Dare she? Yes. Yes, yes, yes.

And there he was, as soon as Kagome turned around the tree trunk and peered through the vast opening beyond the crowd of dark tree trunks. There he stood, stark naked at the edge of the water. Kagome's eyes moved up from his bare feet, and when they his the bare of his knees, her cheeks reddened. She whirled back around, pressing her bare back to the tree again, her heart thumping madly in her chest.

She couldn't resist.

Moments later, she was back snooping again, face poking around the trunk of the tree once more. Her heart calmed a beat to see that he was still there, not disappeared quite yet, but then picked up a beat at the realization that he really _was _still there. He was there, out in the open, not a shred of clothing on his muscular form.

Crystalline droplets of water slipped down his body, moistening his pale, firm skin. His muscles rippled, his hair sopping and clinging wetly against his soaked and dripping back. He looked like a model, his body shaped and curved and muscled and carved just the right way. The way he stood in the cool morning sunlight made the glow of the sun rays shadow against him, stenciling the silhouettes of the discolored leaves of the trees against his skin. His silver hair clung to his cheeks, hid his intimate parts that would surely make the young miko blush if she were to see them.

For the first time, she noticed how the ends of his ivory tresses curled when they got this severely wet. And how beautiful he was without clothes, how those baggy Hamakas and haori and Yukata shirts really didn't do his body justice. The way the little trails of clean water streaked his pale flesh in gleaming, wet streaks, was just…amazing.

Her cheeks were already bright red and burning with the heat of the sun. She watched silently, brown eyes wide and staring intently as the hanyou rose clawed hands to run through his soggy hair. He whipped his mane of silver hair over one shoulder, exposing the span of his bare back. Water dribbled down, falling into the long dip down his back. The miko didn't dare let her eyes stray below his jutting hips.

'Oh…my…'

Kagome felt her entire body begin to vibrate, her eyes intently examining almost every bit of him. She felt guilty for watching him like this, spying on him as he bathed like Miroku would do. Somehow, she just couldn't look away. The way the sunlight hit his body, the bulges and dips of his body shadowing certain parts of his skin, making other parts shine with gold. He was…beautiful.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's nostrils flared, his body tensed, his bright gold eyes narrowed. Kagome whirled back around the trunk of the tree, bringing her shirt up to her mouth to stifle the sound of her breathing. Oh, of course. He could smell her scent. Duh. How long had she been there, staring at him? Had he just taken a whiff of her scent just now?

The soft whoosh of air as Inuyasha left the grassy ground to take private shelter in the trees caught her attention. She sighed. There was no doubt he had recognized her scent. He'd made it clear to her that he could pick it out of a thousand other scents coming at him all at once. She remembered him telling her that, back when they were still lovers.

So he had taken her advice, hadn't he? Once upon a time, she could remember taking him back to her era, and making him bathe regularly. He'd never smelled better before in his entire life. Is this where he came now, when he went off, no where to be found? He dipped his bare body into this refreshing water, cleaning every crumb of dirt and grime from his wonderful build. She had never really noticed it before…how beautiful he was without cloths. She had never gotten that far with him when they were still lovers, and the few times he came across her path like that, she was too busy throwing things at him and yelling.

Quickly, Kagome shrugged out of the rest of her clothes and wiggled into her second pair of school clothes her mother had washed for her the other day. It was hard to keep her mind on anything but the sight she had just endured. She was so dazed, so distracted that she nearly put her skirt on as a shirt and then her shoes on before her socks and skirt. Her eyes were permanently stretched wide, her cheeks died a rosy color. When she was finally dressed, she gave the treetops above her a quick sweep with her hazel eyes. She saw a dot of red, and she was out of there in the blink of an eye.

------

He could feel her eyes on him, staring and staring. It wasn't long before he switched his amber eyes over to her, catching the sight of her brown irises flashing away. Ever since he had caught her heavenly scent drifting over to him at the lake, it had been like this. Every second passed like a minute and everyone was silent. He didn't know what to say about it, whether to randomly bring it up or what. No. He knew better than to ask her about it. It was probably an accident. She might not have been looking at all, probably just came near him in the forest to change clothes and he had smelled her then.

"So…." The young miko's voice broke the heavy silence of the room with a soft coo. She didn't know what to say, what to do.

Suddenly, Inuyasha gave a jerk of the head towards the bamboo weaving. A malign snarl left his peeled back lips, his ears flicking wildly. It was a relief, having something to do and occupy their minds and bodies. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin at the chance to actually do something but sit and remind herself of what she had seen.

But the hanyou didn't move. He didn't get up, he just sat there with wide, almost scared eyes. He knew that scent. Of course he did, but for the first time, he didn't jump up and run. He remembered, so long ago, a time like this. He had jumped up and run into an incarnation named Sanraku that he knew at first sight that he couldn't beat. This was just like before, Naraku's dirty scent splitting his nose, turning it dry.

"Let's go." He demanded.

"When?" Kagome asked, confused of why he had started to growl. Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Sango, and Kirara simply stared.

"Now." He replied. "Get your stuff. Let's go."

"Where, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, secretly creeping his hand back away from Sango's. Every member of the tachi was staring in confusion, brows furrowed.

"Just do it."

One thing he knew, as he stood and snatched his sheathed sword and attached it back to his hip, was that he wasn't going near that forest again. He wasn't going to let time repeat itself. It wouldn't work a second time. He was going to follow this scent, of course. But he wasn't going anywhere near that path they had tread before, leading themselves straight into a trap that nearly cost Kagome her life.

...:-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.--..---..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:...

Heeey. Sorry this one took so long. School has been a butt hole. Anyway. I think I might just have a good fic in the making as I'm doing this one! Of course, I'll have to wait awhile. And it won't be as long as the last one. But, it looks good to me. Crappy plot, kinda. Iunno. It takes place all in present time.You'll have to see. Some of you might like it, if you like my work. ANYWAY

Alexa - le cough Wellll. The true definition of lemon is an explicit sex scene. Uhmmm. But I shall not be doing so. It is a sex scene...or...half of one, and it's not explicit. Like I said, I'm no sicko. But I am very mature, and this is something in the plot. Sooo. Yup! Someone's doin' the naughty dance!

kagomesdouble07- Oh, come on. It was more than a week. More like...19 days. I counted, yes. SHUT TUP! I was really, really anxious.

Interruption- Haha. Yeah. Lemon. That's what I like about you. You tell me what parts of the story you liked best and why, and tell me which little sayings were cute. Haha. Yeah.

Inuyashangel - Ahhh. Thanks.

BlackParade - Did I ever mention how much I effin' love that song? The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance. But anyway. I CAN write the lemon, but I choose not to. I'm not much into going all the way through it. It won't be really stupid like one kiss, then skip to the morning. It'll be better than that. You'll see!

xcurlyinuyashax - Aw! There you be, curleh! I was wondering when you'd pop up on my new fic. Anyway. Yesss. Thank you, thank you. Squrtal? Eeeeehmmm. Kay . I'll check out that fic! Definitely!

Kelly - Oops. Sorry I took so long then!

Kyome - I'm glad you liked it! And the first one too!

Akina315 - Well, school has been tougher than I expected so this one DID take awhile. Sorry. . 

Hanako Horigome - Haha. Cute. I'm glad you're excited. IT MAKES ME FEEL FUZZY INSIDE! Kidding. But thanks for reading.

haydenlover19 - Awesoooommmme. New reviewer? I love you.

Inu2neko - You're going to love me in a little while. You all will. unless you get annoyed instead. I no telllies. You'll see.

XxpockyxXobsessionsXx - Haha. You were just waiting for this, eh? Ohhhh, the anticipation.

bluefoxfaerie - It's okay. I'm just happy your at least here!

sammy - Ommmmgg. Thank you so much! AHHH! That makes me happy. You officially made my day. I'm very self concious about my writing and that made me really confident. How long did it take you to read it all?

SweetInuLover - Fo sho? What's dat meeean? Sorry, I'm a geek, remember? Haha. Not really. I'm a really emo/gothic/no glasses geek who is failing history, science, and math...PEEHEE!


	3. You shine, Kagome

**Chapter 2**

**You Shine, Kagome**

"Shut up with the griping, Kagome." Inuyasha shouted back at the chattering girl. Each step she took, she murmured something to Sango with her brows knitted inward with deep thought. His ears twitched, but he only managed to catch a bit of their conversation as his nostrils flared, his attention directly ahead of him and the scent he was trying to follow.

"I'm not griping! I'm still trying to figure out where the heck you're taking us!" Kagome cried back. The hanyou was a good yard or two ahead of them, and she knew she didn't really need to yell. He could hear a cotton ball drop onto sand in the middle of a hurricane.

"Look, we've been stuck inside that musty hut for weeks without a trace of a jewel shard. If we move around, we're more likely to catch onto one." He replied grumpily, arms stuffed into the sleeves of his dark crimson haori.

He really did seem to be caring more about those Shikon No Tama shards lately. Ever since a long few months ago. It was as if he had fallen back, relying on that one wish to become a full fledged demon, forget his human feelings. But they had all thought he had ditched that wish a long time ago. The hanyou wasn't one to change his mind so quickly and suddenly. Though, anything was possible now.

For about an hour now, the group had traveled through the wood. Amazingly, none of them had ever tread over this slightly sandy soil. It was as if they had spiraled through some kind of portal and ended up here. The sun shone brightly overhead, casting rays of golden sunlight over the ivy covered trees. It was like a jungle. Moss clung to about every surface, branches of green leaves spread out overhead, lacing with each other and creating a canopy bed for the forest animals.

"Were're we going, anyway?" Shippo's little voice piped up from Miroku's broad shoulder. He had been strangely silent for the most part his teal eyes roaming the area around him rather sleepily.

"Keep it down, twirp. We're almost there." Inuyasha replied irritably. His nostrils flared seriously, his sparkling amber eyes narrowed in concentration. He'd lost the scent some time ago, barely picking up on it here and there. It was as if Naraku was trying to lead him into another trap, and it was really confusing the rest of the tachi each time he took a rough turn in direction.

It was only a few moments later that his senses were filled with the sharp tang of salt. He snuck a glance over his shoulder at the miko. She cried a lot, and he knew that, but why would she have a reason to now? He watched her carefully, for any sign of tears as they walked on, but the scent only seemed to grow stronger. She wasn't crying. She was talking contently with her slayer friend, the monk close at Sango's side, Shippo resting atop his shoulder.

His ears flicked, eyes snapping back ahead of him as Kagome started to catch on and snuck a miniature glance back at him as well. Their cheeks darkened a bit. It was then that the faint sounds of salty waves crashing upon a shore of sand stirred inside his ears. It was clear no one else could hear it, or smell it other than the kitsune, though he was deep in a little nap.

The next few minutes passed in silence, Inuyasha's irritable glare switching from one side of the forest to the other, to back in front of him. The sound of the waves and the scent of salty water had strengthened to where the rest of the group could hear. They, too, were silent, listing to the sound, trying to figure out why they hadn't come upon the source of the sound before from traveling into ever corner of Japan.

Soft coos of amazement echoed into the air as they tachi came upon a break from the jungle-like woods. Their feet tread over golden sand now, the forest giving way to a sandy beach. The sun was low in the aqua colored sky, sending a tangerine touch over everything. The gentle ripples in the wavy ocean held a golden hue over its deep blue water. It was beautiful. It wasn't long before each member of the gang was out roaming over the orange sand.

"How did we not notice this before?" Miroku thought aloud, crouching low to run his fingers through the tiny grains of sand. It was as if all of them were just trying to determine whether this was an illusion or not. "We've been all around this area and never come across this place even once."

"Damn suspicious if you ask me." Inuyasha muttered irritably. His nosed twitched as he stared out over the horizon, the ocean water glistening in the light. It was rather strange they had never come across it before. Something didn't seem right about this place.

"Not everything is a trap, Inuyasha. Lighten up." Kagome prodded, her feet already buried into the cool water of the ocean. The feel of the chilly water lapping at her toes was so refreshing. Her hazel eyes shot out into the horizon. It was a while longer of pure ocean water, and then tiny trees sprouting out up in the distance. She always had loved the beach, though never getting to visit one for as long as she would have liked.

"Keh." Was all Inuyasha replied with. He quickly received several disappointed glares.

"Let's make camp here!" the miko suggested, throwing her arms up into the air as a breeze rushed over her like a tidal wave. Her thin frame tottered in the wind, threatening to float away. Her mom was always telling her how skinny she was getting, her grandpa always bugging her to eat more meat.

Kirara gave a soft mewl, Shippo squealing with delight, and Miroku and Sango both nodding in agreement. It seemed like a nice place to camp out at. Even Kirara was agreeing, and she was, after all, a feline, a youkai known to despise liquid drenching their fur.

"Great idea, Kagome-chan!" Sango agreed, letting the heavy strap of her Hiraikotsu slide off her shoulder and the whole thing collapse into the sand. She heaved a relieved sigh, rubbing away the tense knots in her shoulder. "It's a wonderful day to be out. Besides, I'm sure we're all exhausted. It doesn't look like there are any villages nearby."

Despite the beauty of the place, and even though the Houshi agreed otherwise, he expelled a small groan of disappointed at the mention of no village nearby. That meant no new women. That meant he would have to rely on Sango with that wandering hand of his. Thank Kami that he was almost groping her _before _they had become lovers, and then broken it off. That meant he could still grope all he wanted without any demons catching on, since such a thing was normal for the perverted monk.

"Shut it, monk." the slayer snapped at the sigh lifting from Miroku's lips. She already felt the steam of her jealousy starting to soak into her veins. It wasn't that she was so jealous that the Houshi found love in other women, but just that it wasn't _love _for him. He was just plain out perverted. It was almost as if he did it to hurt her.

"Hey, I just remembered!" Kagome announced, swinging her backpack off her back and setting it down, with no easy struggle. It was especially heavy this time. "I brought a tent just in case we did head out! No, wait. I think I brought two! Lucky, huh?" She chuckled at the coincidence.

"What the hell's a tent?" Inuyasha replied sharply, the rest of her friends quiet in curiosity.

"You mean you guys have never seen a tent before?"

"Does it look like it? What _is _it."

"Tent, you know, those things you go camping out in."

The hanyou raised a thin, dark brow. Kagome let out a frustrated groan. She could have sworn she had brought her tent along once before, or at least they would know what it was. Tents hadn't been invented recently at all. But, none-the-less, the miko dropped down to unzip her bag and pull out a long cylinder bag that the tent was crammed inside.

"_That's_ a tent?" Shippo questioned, staring down at it in awe. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"No, silly. This is just it's carrier. We have to take it out first." Kagome explained, giving a confident grin to the rest of her friends that weren't muffled into a cross mood for no good reason. She gently tugged the tightly rolled tent out of the package along with the stakes and rings and everything else. She carefully unfolded the directions to it, staring cluelessly down at the little lines.

"Oh. But I only brought two sleeping bags. So I guess two of us will have to sleep on the tent floor." She mentioned, looking up at her friends, biting down on her lower lip. She giggled softly at the confused expressions of each of their faces. They had no idea what was going on or what a tent was or what the heck to do with it.

"Here. Somebody help me set it up."

The tachi crowded round, interested in seeing what this tent would come out to be. They each poked at it, helped unravel it a little and tried snapping together the plastic sticks that held it up. Kagome stood, laying the sheet of plastic and fabric out over the sand, someplace where the water couldn't touch it, even at high tide. Somehow, she managed to get her friends over, all but the grumpy Inuyasha.

"Take these sticks and help me push them through these little pockets over the tent. We'll get it to stand up straight that way." The miko explained with a cheerful smile to her confused friends. She began inching one plastic pole through the pocket, feeling a happy flutter in her chest as Sango moved to the other end to try to pull the rod through as she pushed.

Somehow, thanks to the help of little Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, they managed to get the tent standing up, though a little lopsided. It was terribly small, and one had to duck low just to get inside, but at least it was something to protect them from the itchy sand, the thrashing winds, and the heavy clouds that threatened rain.

They all gaped at it in awe. All but Inuyasha, who stood with his back to the halfway set up tent, his amber eyes cast out over the sparkling sea.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called his name. She motioned him over, trying her best to lift him from his foul mood. He seemed disappointed in something, or searching something. She noticed how his ears kept flicking and his nostrils kept flaring, as if he was searching for a scent. Had that been what had drawn them here in the first place?

"Take these nails right here, see?"

The hanyou squinted.

"And drive them through these rings." She explained, pointing down to the little silver key chain rings clipped at each four end corners of the small green tent as she handed him the little rod-like nail things. A soft wind tickled by, and the

They all waited on him, staring expectantly at him, urging him on with dramatic blinks and intent stares. Finally, he took them. Carelessly, he dropped them into place and forcefully stepped down on them with the heel of his foot, shoving them deep into the sand. That tent definitely wasn't running away with the breeze any time soon.

"Happy now?" He muttered in a snarly tone.

The teenage miko nodded softly with an innocent smile. The hanyou had to turn his head before she could see the little grin creep onto his lips. Her smile was always so damn infectious. He couldn't help it. Her happiness was like a cold, you could catch it just by breathing the air around them, just by standing anywhere near them. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, trying to fight it.

"One more!" She announced, handing the second tent to Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They all pitched in this time on trying to set it up. Miroku and Sango pushed the rods through and Kirara and Shippo supported it from underneath and held it down against the wind. It wasn't long before the second one was up and Kagome was bugging Inuyasha to push the nails into this one too.

"What for? I'm not even gonna sleep in that damn contraption." He retorted, thin, dark brows furrowed in annoyance. The pouty look on the miko's face turned him completely around, and forced a defeated sigh from his lips as he took the nails and shoved them into the sand once more. It all took about twenty minutes to set it all up, including unrolling the sleeping bags and setting one by each tent.

"Phew! I'm beat!" Shippo exclaimed, wiping a miniature bead of sweat from his forehead. "Now what? How do we get inside?"

Kagome giggled softly, kneeling down to quickly unzip the tent the little kitsune sat upon. Inside, it was like a little gave with pea green fabric walls to protect them from the rain. Kirara gave a joyful mewl as she poked her head inside the flap, peering around into the emptiness of the tent. The miko tossed in a sleeping bag inside that one, and leaned over to place one inside the other.

"Kagome, why don't you and I share a tent and the boys share the other?" the taiji-ya suggested. Perhaps it was a good decision. Ex lovers sharing a tent? The tension would build up within the tiny tent. It would course in their veins, flame in their eyes, seep into every word they spoke until they exploded altogether. With such thoughts, Kagome nodded quickly, the boys having no choice but to take what they were given.

"But I wanna sleep with you guys!" Shippo pleaded, whining at the two girl's feet.

"Of course, Shippo." Sango answered. It was a given that the kitsune spend the night with the girls, as he was always allowed to do so. The devilish grin that overtook his immature, boyish features was obvious of his intention. Sometimes, the little boy would try to shove it in the monk and hanyou's faces that he was allowed to bathe with the girls, sleep with the girls, and basically go everywhere with them that they couldn't, because their minds were more developed and much more perverted.

"It's getting late. I believe I'll turn in for the night." The monk announced, staring quizzically down at the tent, as if he wasn't sure whether it was going to eat him or what. After a moment, he turned back to the rest of the tachi, standing awkwardly by their creations and looking around, not sure what to do.

"Let's make a fire!" Shippo cried out, plopping back down on the sand. "I still can't believe we found this place!"

"Good idea, Shippo." Miroku mentioned, stepping away from the tent, scratching that idea completely. "I'm not too tired anyway." He stepped towards the rest of them, Kagome already setting to work on gathering little sticks stuck lazily in the sand.

The entire time, there stood Inuyasha, silver hair wisping elegantly in the wind. Golden grains of sand thrashed about his bare ankles, moonlight shadowing over his handsome features. Cicadas chimed noisily in the forest bordering the back side of the beach. His amber eyes searched the sea, his ears forever flicking. He was searching for a sound of unusual breathing, smelling constantly for that familiar scent. How had he lost it so easily as he had found it?

He was angry at himself, disappointed and frustrated. And the loud chattering and laughing of the rest of his companions as they gathered sticks and piled them together near the ocean's lapping water wasn't helping at all. He wanted to think. He wanted to figure out why they had come here to this particular beach, this beach they had never seen before, this beach that was only a few miles from Kaede's village. It all seemed too weird.

It wasn't long before the flicker of crimson flames danced in the corner of his eyes. He watched them for awhile, Miroku trying to sneak in a good groping, he noticed, by his creeping hand. They all leaned forward, eyes fixed intently on Kagome. Shippo sat comfortably in the miko's lap as Kagome motioned frantically with her hands, telling a classic tale from the future. He could barely hear her soft, excited voice over the roaring of his own thoughts. And then they quieted, his mind, his thoughts, so he could focus on her. She was so beautiful, the golden glow casting over her angelic features making her pink cheeks and nose gleam innocently.

For the first time, Inuyasha shivered faintly. His fire-rat robe kept him cozy and warm through any kind of whether, but somehow, as he stared at that girl and remembered all they once had, he felt vulnerable and alone. He felt the coldness of the winter that was creeping over them now. The air was chilled, and fought it's way under the baggy linen the hanyou wore as clothing. He produced a small growl from the back of his throat, pushing his arms further into the hollow sleeves of his haori.

"Hey, you." a soft coo lifted to the hanyou's ears. He flicked them irritably, turning his gaze to fall on the raven haired girl who had paused from her story to call out to him. She motioned him over with one free hand, the other stroking Shippo's rust colored head. Inuyasha could barely bring himself to deny, so he took a few steps towards her, amber eyes narrowed slightly.

"I just got finished telling the story of Thumbilina. Remember that one? I told it to you some time ago, but I just realized nobody else had heard it." Kagome explained, her voice tired but still sweet and kind, just barely heard over the crackling of the fire and the slapping of ocean waves upon the shore. "Sit down, why don't you. Stop being just a grump and maybe I'll tell another story." She added, patting the dry sand beside her.

"Yeah, yeah!" the kitsune cheered from her lap. "Why don't you tell the one about the princess and that pea under the mattress?" Sango suggested. Kagome smiled softly.

"The Princess And The Pea? But you've already heard that one." She protested.

"Yes, but why not hear it again?" Miroku asked from beside Sango. She should have known he would take part in the suggesting of such a story. The lecherous monk would never let the opportunity of hearing about pretty women in bed slip by.

"Okay, fine."

As the miko started, Inuyasha felt himself drifting in and out of the story. Some parts, his attention was drawn in and other times, his amber gaze went out to sea, irises glazing over in thought. He related the events in the tale to the miko herself. How sensitive she could be sometimes. He wondered if she was just that sensitive, to feel a mere uncooked pea under several thick mattresses. For awhile, he felt like trying it out. Maybe he would.

Awhile passed before the flames of the fire began to die slowly into sparking embers. Kagome, who had chosen to tell the longer, advanced, special edition version of the story, was beginning to look more tired by the second. And then, like a answered prayer from heaven, the story came to an end. Miroku and Sango smiled contently, though he doubted they understood any of it. All throughout the tale, Miroku had been questioning about the women in the story and why the prince would fall in love with such a girl, a commoner. And Sango had been questioning about how a pea would disturb a sleeping human girl from where the thing was hidden underneath a hundred mattresses.

Shippo had fallen asleep, lying in Kagome's lap, snoring contently. Her hand was still twining sweetly in his hair in a motherly way. The other members of the tachi had trotted off to sleep, Miroku going into the 'boys tent' and Sango going into the 'girls plus Shippo tent'. Still, the miko sat up prodding at the dying flames and stroking the little fox youkai's head.

"You should sleep." Inuyasha suggested, his voice dropping into a low, concerned voice. It had softened over time and relaxation.

"I'm alright." She protested weakly. It wasn't very convincing at all, the way her lids kept dropping low and her shoulders hung lazily. Why was she trying to stay awake? Was something bothering her to where she didn't want to sleep? "You go on ahead."

"No way." Inuyasha snapped back, maybe a little more harsh than he should've, and way more than he had meant. "I'm not leaving you out here."

She chuckled sleepily.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to fall into the fire or something."

"No…but…"

Why _was _he pushing her to go to bed? Why should he care at all? The hanyou grunted out of frustration, turning his eyes back out to the sea, how it glowed only with pale moonlight and the golden hue of the fire. The waves were gentle, the tide low and the water sinking lower down on the beach.

"It's beautiful…isn't it." Kagome murmured. "I still can't believe….well, it's just so strange we found this place."

"You're delusional." Scoffed Inuyasha. Even though he hated it when Kagome got so mushy like this, talking about how beautiful something was, he had to admit, it was very pretty.

"No." She said softly, shaking her head, that same sweet smile on her lips. "It is. The whole place shines with beauty. It shines like….sunlight through a stain glass window. Like a kid after winning the spelling bee. Like a parent watching their child learn how to walk and talk and ride a bike and write and read and spell."

He didn't know what she was talking about. She didn't know what a spelling bee was and he didn't know what a stain glass window was, but he knew she was right about one thing. It did shine. But not like any of those things she had mentioned, even if he did know what they meant.

"Like…"

"You." Inuyasha suggested. "Like you. You shine, Kagome. Don't you know that?"

Damn. Why would he just say something like that? There were a few seconds of dreadful silence and then a large blush flared across the miko's cheeks and she turned away. He could see the smile on her lips even though she had tried to turn all the way away from him. He hadn't meant to make her blush. He hadn't meant to be nice at all. It just…slipped.

"Th-thanks…" She murmured quietly. "Right. Well…You're right, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

Kagome stood, carefully cradling Shippo in her arms like a baby. With a last shy eyed glance at the hanyou, she headed towards the tent Sango slept soundly inside, the blush still fresh on her cheeks, the smile still stuck to her lips. He watched her walk away, the gracefulness in how she easily put one foot in front of another to carry herself from place to place. Everything she did was just plain amazing. Even how she left him there in the dust to put out the last remains of the fire and saunter off to his own separate tent.

..:---.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-..--..-...-.-.-.-.-:..

**I just have to say that I am SO SORRY that I've been lacking on the updates. School is really a killer and Iunno what's happening with me lately. Anyway, at least it's up. Now let's hope that some of you are still willing to read it and will forgive me for not posting it sooner. Please PLEASE if you are reading this story, just submit a review. Even if it's little, just so I know I'm not alone here. Sorry again!**

Kyome- Haha. Yeah, but that's just Inuyasha, you know! He'll never admit he's the least bit hurt or anything like that.

xcurlyinuyashax- N-Naked time? Riiiight. Haha. Anyway. I think there might be a scene for you to draw out if you'd like. Funny this time! Iunno. Just know that I love you and all your wonderful drawings. ALWAYS.

kagomesdouble07- Well, I think if we had the chance, we would ALL peep on sexy inu. Duuhhh. Lol. Anyway, thanks.

Akina315- Aheh. Sorreh? Seems like forever since I've posted something for this story. Yeesh. Thank youuu for the sweet review!

haydenlover19- New reader/reviewer eh? Well, welcome to my humble (hardly) little story. Unless I've already done this, greeted you and all. PEEHEE

BlackParad- Yes, yes. Aaand. "Mama...we're all gonna die..." I like that song too. 'Mama'. Anyway. About the sex...hmmm...it seems this fic kinda revolves around it. Hence the title. Kidding, kidding, but yes, it does help.

SweetInuLover- Ooooh. The cookies. I love them things. I guess I could be considered the emo/goth type. Yeah, right. That's just what the people call me because of the way I dress and all. I don't label myself, so Iunno. I'm just ME.

Interruption- But the only problem with that cheese bit is that I LIKE cheese and I would probably EAT the cheese if you THREW it at me. grin

kaginufan88- Awww. Why, fank ya! I try to use good grammar and all that. There may be a few mistakes but just ignore 'em.


	4. A Hopeless Invitation

**Chapter 4**

**A Hopeless Invitation**

The sleeping bags Kagome had provided had proved to be quite comfy…for the ones who got to use them. Inuyasha lay across the lumpy tent floor, a thin covering of fabric of the tent keeping the itchy sand underneath from the hanyou's pale skin. Being him, it didn't bother him too much, or disturb him from his sleep. Strangely, a lot of things didn't disturb him from his sleep that night.

A soft warmth grew over him and he felt himself move his arm around a source of warmth. He let the scent of sakura blossoms and strawberries fill his awaiting nostrils. He pulled himself closer, he held the warmth against him as the warm spot began to grow and the acid of the hanyou's dreams started to fade from his head. It wasn't much longer that he defined the spreading warmth as the stroking and groping of Miroku's hand on his behind.

With a violent jerk, Inuyasha yanked himself away from the perverted, dreaming Houshi. A look of disgust planted on his face as he slapped the monk's hand away from his backside and removed his own arm from around his companion. He let out an surprised and irritated growl, raising a clenched fist as Miroku raised from his sleep with a confused jerk.

"MONK!" He shouted, momentarily taking Sango's role to whack Miroku over the head for his annoying groping. They all knew he was desperate, but not _that_ desperate. Not desperate to go after a _man_ while he was _sleeping. _And all the Houshi could do was stare with wide, confused, horrified eyes as Inuyasha jumped up, angrily wiping the warm feel from his butt and ducking out of the tiny tent.

"W-What's going on, Inuyasha?" Sango mumbled, poking a sleepy head out of her own tent. He could hear Shippo stirring inside with a loud yawn. Kagome was rustling around somewhere in there, obviously already awake. The look of pure disgust was still planted firmly on his features as he stomped over to the edge of the shore, a low growl spilling from his lips. How dare that monk interrupt his nice dreams with that cursed wandering hand of his?

"WhooHOOOO!" Was all the hanyou heard as a warning before catching a rush of ebony hair whizzed by him and collided with the rushing waves of the ocean. A tidal wave of water splashed over him, drenching his comfortable, yet slightly sandy, haori with salty beach water. It was just one thing after another, and usually he was the first one up. What a wonderful wake up call.

"What the hell, Kagome?!" He cried accusingly, shooting a violent glare at the miko, gently pushed and pulled by the careful tide. Her big brown eyes batted up at him innocently, this sickeningly adorable smile on her pretty little lips as she giggled childishly and dunked her raven colored head under the water.

"Come in!" She suggested excitedly. This was the perfect thing to wake her up early in the morning. It felt like heaven, but not quite the relaxation of a wonderful hot springs. But it was the _ocean_! A _beach_ that had just popped up out from the middle of nowhere. How could she complain? "The water feels so gooood!" She teased, dipping down her upper half was under the water, even though she was wearing a nice conservative blue one piece bathing suit.

"No! No way in hell!" The angry half-demon refused.

"Jeez. Who woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh?" She replied, brows furrowing slightly in a pouty way, trying to coax him into the water. Of course he wasn't going to come in the water to swim with her. She knew that even before she decided to go for a swim. She knew that when she had first come upon the beach.

Inuyasha was just about to explain his embarrassing, disgusting incident with the Houshi when, speak of the devil, he waltz out of the tent, a weary smile on his lips as he looked over to Sango. The guy had no shame. Then again, maybe it was just best to forget about it. After all, what did one say after something like that? They all knew Miroku was nothing like Jakotsu.

Next thing he knew there was a second splash, this one smaller, and a whole new wave rushed over his ankles. He growled at the little kitsune that had jumped into the water, now staring up at him with a smug smile. Were they all against him today?

Then everything was silent. Kirara trotted awkwardly out from Sango's tent in the midst of it. Miroku stared at Sango, and Sango stared back. Kagome stared longingly at the hanyou, and he couldn't help but stare back at her. The hanyou grit his teeth like he was resisting something, the miko shifting uncomfortably. A dark blush crawled over Sango's cheeks and Miroku seemed to be zoning out. Shippo and Kirara exchanged confused glances, completely lost in the sudden silence.

"Hey…Helloooo? Anyone there?" Shippo called out, trying to break the older ones of the tachi from their trance.

This battle to keep back their emotions wasn't over yet, was it? They were all still itching to hold each other, staring and touching any time they could get without making things too obvious. Kagome quickly looked away, breaking the circle of silent stares. She blinked dramatically, as if she really didn't feel like opening her eyes again after closing them in that long blink. Didn't he know about all the things she did just to be close to him, to feel the warmth radiating off his body, just be near him?

So they swam, Sango soon joining the miko and kitsune in the churning waves. Miroku sat at the shore, his bare feet lingering in the watery sand, his eyes moving over the two girls splashing playfully at each other, laughing and having a good time. Inuyasha stood tall, eyed fixed on the horizon, neither on Miroku nor the girls, nor anything or anyone else for that matter. And you know the Houshi had tried to start a conversation with him, just to lighten the mood and silence, but the only thing he really heard the hanyou say was something rude, muttered in an irritated tone. He still hadn't gotten over his unfavorable wake up call.

After awhile, Sango and Miroku moved off silently to begin making breakfast, deciding to give Kagome a rest from cooking for them so much. Then Shippo bounced out of the water, his little fingers like prunes. Eventually, Kagome wandered back to shore, the current easing up, the miniature waves making her frail frame sway gently in the shallow part of the water, close to the shore, as she sat there, drawing circles in the wet sand with her finger, silent.

"You know…"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks of trying to attempt to make a conversation at the sight of Inuyasha's eyes boring down on her. What was his problem? What had she done to deserve his attitude? She furrowed her brows, looking up at him in confusion and slight anger.

"It's not my fault, ya know! Whatever happened to you to make you such a grump, I didn't do it! So don't give me that attitude stuff!" She cried, glaring at him with suddenly angered hazel eyes. She felt the weight of his stare lighten until he looked away.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" She asked.

"Nothing"

"So you're just mad for no reason?"

"No."

"Then why are you so irritable?"

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are!"

"Not."

Kagome replied without words, but with the single stroke of her hand in the water, sending a light spray over the hanyou. His angry gaze came hurtling back to her with renewed rage. He needed to learn how to calm his temper.

"Kagome!" He shouted her name heatedly, a growl working its way up his throat. She'd been splashing him ever since he had woken up. He was already wet from before, and the way he had woken up had just started his day off all wrong. He hadn't gotten hardly any sleep, he still felt stupid for saying what he had the night before, and now he was wet and irritated and hungry. Kagome just wasn't helping.

"Come here." She commanded, motioning him to come closer to her.

"No way." He refused, turning his face away from her.

"Come _here_, Inuyasha!" She pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Inuyasha…"

The hanyou glanced down at her, meeting big brown eyes, pleading with him to give in. He could never resist her, that look of innocence she could pull off so well. He could never resist her at all. He was giving in, kneeling down in the sand to bring himself closer to her, because she asked him to, because she pleaded him to, because she looked so lonely down there in the water.

Before he knew it, Kagome had her arms snaked around his neck, her face pressed against his shoulder. His amber eyes went wide with shock. Her slim body was pressed to his. He could feel her warmth, the wetness of the water that dribbled from her, dampening his clothing. He could feel the miko place her lips close to his ear, and he could barely resist himself, her, the temptation to crash his lips over hers.

"Lighten up." She told him, and sank out of the embrace, back down into the water with a smile.

He was officially soaked. Maybe it was a hoax just to get him wet. He wasn't sure anymore. With Kagome, you never knew what she was trying to do, or what she meant by her strange actions. He couldn't ask her. It would ruin the thrill of wondering, even if it was burning a hole in the middle of him, just to know whether she did it for the affection or not.

"There's a party tomorrow." Kagome announced quietly, straightening her body like a board over the surface of the water. She stared up at the cloudless blue sky, her ears under the water. When she talked, it sounded funny.

"So?" Inuyasha muttered.

"So…So I think I'm going to go. Yuka and Eri and Ayumi will be there. I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with them lately. A lot of people will be there. It's always nice to meet new people."

"Keh.."

Kagome bent again, sitting down on the sandy bottom, the water coming up only around her stomach. She looked up at Inuyasha, seeing the wet spots she had left on him. A faint smile crept over his lips. He seemed irritated again. More irritated since he heard that she might be leaving tomorrow. She gnawed on the inside of her lower lip.

"You could…come….if you want." She offered quietly.

"Whatever." He replied simply.

"So you're going?" The miko asked, lifting her eyes to his. He looked away from her, out to sea, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I said whatever."

"So that's it then? You'll come with me to the party?"

Inuyasha switching his golden eyes down to her briefly, then looked back out to sea, his lips in a straight line, so smile or frown, no emotion. He shrugged like there was nothing to it. Kagome smiled faintly. She knew he must be feeling more enthusiasm than he was giving out, because Inuyasha was just like that.

"_Someone's_ gotta bring you back from there. Otherwise, you'll take forever."

They both turned away from each other to hide the gentle smiles that forced themselves to the surface of their lips. Flattery swelled inside them as the sound of sizzling eggs reached their ears. The aroma of food touched the air.

"BREAKFAST!" Sango shouted out from way up on shore.

So it was settled. They would head out tomorrow and have a grand time at that party. Anything, anywhere, any amount of time, as long as they could spend it together, it was enough.

..:--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-..-.-.-.-.-.--..--:..

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long for me to get up. Jeez. Did I say this for the last chapter too? Grrr. I'm just having a rough time coming up with some muse to write this thing. Don't worry, I will not abandon this fic, I promise. You will see the end of it, and you will love it...hopefully. By the way, I'll be leaving tomorrow for Christmas vacation so I won't get back to updating until sometime next week. SO SORRY!

Kyome- Oh thaaanks! Yeah, he is too stubborn.

MyInuyasahObsession- OMG! That is so incredibly SWEET! I can't believe you were actually printing off chapters of my story to read in school! AWWW! feels happy inside AWWW! I can't stop, someone save me...

xcurlyinuyashax- REALLY? Haha. Well, you just draw whatever you want to from this fic or any other fic of mine. You are welcome to use any scene! Merry Christmas to you too!

haydenlover19- You betcha!

Kelly- You better believe it, it's weird. And no, I wasn't just having a lack of creativity and a cheesy sense of romantic scene by putting that beach in there. You'll see later. PEEHEE!

BlackParade- YESSS. I got both MCR CDs for Christmas which I had today, by the way. And Iunno what happened to little miss inu! I miss her to! AW! Jeez. She needs to get back here...

kaginufan88- Iunnooooo! You could be right, you know. But yeah, that beach is weird. I was half asleep when I came up with this plot so you'll have to excuse me if it's a little off.

SweetInuLover- Oh! That sounds pretty cool. And yeah, it's the truth too. We're not soup cans...are we now?

Interruption- AAAAHHH! OMG OMG OMG OH EM GEEEE! I hate bananas...updates

inuyashangel- Me? Pwshaaaa. blush

Kiba- Really? Your friends too? Jeez, I'm so flattered right now from all you guys. I really do appreciate it.

pocky obsessions- Uhmmm. Oh, sorry. If you think there's hardly any fluff now, you'll just have to wait till later! It'll be here before you know it. Or not. I told you school has been really hard on me. I got an F, okay? Grrrr. Stupid math.

AlyAnne0900- Greeaat! I just hope I haven't already lost you by updating so slowly. I promise I'm not usually this slow at it. It's just school and vacations and drama happening in my life. You'll have to forgive me. But thanks alot!.

**THANKS EVERYONE! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	5. All They Once Had

**Chapter 5**

**All they once had**

"I don't know, Kirara. Alone with Miroku for a few days while Inuyasha and Kagome go back to the modern realm?" The taijiya talked calmly to her youkai companion as she trailed through the forest. Periodically she would bend down to pick up a stick or two to add to the pile accumulating in her arms. "I mean…you know how he is."

Kirara mewed contently, replying to the slayer as if they were having an actual conversation between two humans. She trotted alongside her master's sandaled feet, plucking a few twigs from the forest floor and holding them between her teeth.

"I just don't know if I could do it."

Sango bent her knees again to wiggle a stick from a patch of unruly grass. She held it in one hand, her brows furrowing as she fell deep into thought.

"You know, it's bad enough that he's picked up his little habit of womanizing again, but now he still after me too." She explained to Kirara, shaking the stick violently as she spoke. "He's so confusing! And perverted!"

Absentmindedly, her other hand curled around the stick and her fists tightened around it. Kirara mewled softly, trying to warn the slayer of her creeping rage.

"Sometimes I just wish he would pick a girl and move on with his life! Preferably one that is. Not. Me!"

Her fingers cracked the stick, and the sound of it breaking rang out into the quiet forest. She knew what she had just said aloud was a lie. Of course she didn't want Miroku to be with any other girl. Of course not...

"Sango?"

The slayer froze in place, her mahogany eyes fixing to a unimportant blade of grass. Her heart started to pound. She knew that voice. How long had he been standing there? Had he heard every mean word she had spoken? Now that she had said them, that he may have heard, she wanted to take them all back.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice dripping with suspiciousness. She tried not to look so shaken, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was still hammering.

Miroku looked at her with a raised brow. Was he being accused of something or what? He looked away, his cheeks warming a bit as he bent low to gather a few sticks Sango had absentmindedly dropped as she ranted to Kirara.

"I just thought I'd come help you get the firewood. You've been out here awhile. I was getting worried." He explained carefully and softly, not trying to start anything at the moment. The red hand mark over his cheek with still fresh and slightly stinging from when he had received it quite awhile ago.

"I don't need any help." The slayer quickly replied.

It was silent for awhile as they stared intently at each other.

"Look. I'm sorry about earlier, Sango, really I am. You know I can't help myself sometimes." Miroku explained in a soft tone, so he didn't upset her.

Sango just looked disgusted.

"It's just that...old habits die hard. And all we've already been through...I-"

"Shut up- SHUT UP!" Sango shouted. She listened closely to the silence, her cheeks becoming bright red. She could have sworn she heard voices behind her, somewhere in the dense woods. Was she really that jumpy? Paranoid?

"Fine. I'll go. I just thought maybe we could try to make up or something before Inuyasha and Kagome leave. It wouldn't be much fun if we spent all that time together being mad at each other." The monk muttered, turning on the heel of his sandals.

She knew he was right. But it wasn't his groping that bugged her. It wasn't the fact that he was womanizing again. It wasn't the fact that he was such a pervert and would always remain one. It was the fact that they couldn't be together, no matter how much either of them wanted to. The slayer wanted to fall into his arms, kiss him just once, but she couldn't, for the sake of their lives, for everyone's lives. She didn't want him to get hurt either, and she certainly didn't feel like having her heart broken.

"No, no. Miroku...I'm sorry." Sango whispered, keeping her voice low, her hand filled with sticks, shaking madly. She wanted to touch him, even if just for a second or two. But unseen eyes were watching, waiting to catch them in the act, and she didn't want to end up hurting the monk, or getting her own heart broken again. So many things complicated this.

Miroku nodded, staying in place. He too wanted her affection, right now, forever. He filled the empty place she had made with the womanly warmth and affection of other random women he asked to bear his children.

"I just thought I heard something, that's all. Please...help me?" The taijiya pleaded with forgiving eyes.

Miroku didn't protest or question her sudden pleading tone. He was grateful for it with every fiber of his body. Even if they couldn't touch, tell each other that they were still in love, at least they could be near each other as they picked up worthless sticks for a fire they probably wouldn't even make.

They tried not to speak too much, tried to stay a safe distance from each other, but their attempts failed and their intentions changed. Soon, they were standing close, laughing with bright, true, smiles on their happy faces. They joked and talked about things that didn't matter, that usually weren't funny. Some were secret jokes that only they understood. Sometimes they just looked at each other and started laughing, and other times they looked like they were on the verge of tears.

All this happened in the few minutes they spent away from the other two, simply gathering sticks. It was getting harder to deal with, this massive pressure on both their shoulders. It was only getting more and more tense the more they tried to hide their feelings. They couldn't laugh so freely, or else someone would suspect something.

It took awhile for them to really notice they had dropped quite a few sticks as they walked absentmindedly through the forest without picking up any new ones. They weren't getting anywhere with this firewood collecting. It didn't help to steer their minds elsewhere either because they could still sense each other's eyes on one another. It was awkward, tense, a horrible feeling that they wanted to fulfill but couldn't.

That was when they realized that this wouldn't work, being together. And how they would always have that awkward moment where they would pass by each other, or look at each other and remember everything they once had.

..:-..--..--..-.-...--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.:..

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. And look at it. It's so small. Grrr. I went on vacation with my dad for christmas break and then I got grounded from the computer for breaking my mom's phone right when I came back. SO SORRY. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**

haydenlover19- I WOULDN'T DARE!!!

Kyo- Yeeeeah. Seriously, I think Kagome had a brain fart when she asked him to go, or maybe I was having a brain fart when I made up the idea for her to have a brain fart and ask him to go. Iunno man you'll just have to see.

Alexa- Right in front of you? Never heard of it. I might look it up sometime. XP. Well, you'll find out with happens in the party thing in a chapter or two. Don't worry.

MyInuyashaObsession- Yeaaah. Inu and modern day parties don't really...mix...well...or...yeah, you'll see.

BlackParade- ... OO Wow...uhm...I love you too?

Interruption- Iunnoooo! We'll see if Hojou's there or not. You did give me a good idea though. Hm. ponders

Twig- I'm glad you liked them! Random, eh? Well, sorta. I actually made an okay plot to this one. Really, it's just a setup for the se... I mean...Look- a butterfly... walks away quickly

xcurlyinuyashax- HEEEEYYY! Look who's back. Hi there. And sorry for leavin' you hanging like that. MEMEMEH. My bad. Random. 

**Wait a minute...am I losing reveiwers?**


	6. Sweet Release

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet release**

"Byyyyyyye!" Kagome's farewell strung out as she waved one hand frantically back at her friends. A silent hanyou walked at her side, a grim look on his face. He was thinking about something, the miko concluded, sneaking a few glances his way as she continued to stretch out her goodbye to her friends. After all, she wasn't going to see them for a few days, and she always was the nice type to fully say goodbye even for a few minutes or so.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo waited by the shore of the ocean with their waving hands raised, the one that had seemed to have popped out of no where. It was still odd to think about, to accept that the sand that rippled beneath their feet was real. They just had to though. What explanation was there for a random beach? There was none, might as well stop being suspicious.

"See you later, Kagome! Bye, Inuyasha!" The taijiya shouted across the sand to her miko friend as she faded off into the distance, her feline companion transformed and walking at their side. None of them were really sure how far away the well was from where they had been camping out, but it was safer to just take Kirara and fly there. It would be quicker anyways.

Before long, they were gone in a distant puff of red and orange flame and swept off on Kirara's back. And then came the awkward silence settling over them again. The three fidgeted. Shippo picked restlessly at a rock in the sand. Miroku's eyes trailed to Sango as the slayer's eyes trailed the opposite way from him. They were getting more and more lost in the absence of each others love.

Miroku attempted to break the silence.

"Soooo….-"

"When's Kagome gonna come back?" Shippo interrupted, thankfully.

"I don't know, Shippo. Soon, I hope." Sango replied softly. It was true, without the whole gang it was awkward and breezy. It was much better when they all stuck together.

"I'm hunnnngry. What's for lunch?" the kitsune asked next, hunger in the depth of his voice.

Sango turned on her heels in the sand. No use in starving the little boy. In fact, all of them were pretty hungry since breakfast, having run around in the water the entire time afterwards, burning the fullness right out of their bellies.

"Eggs. Sound good?" She confirmed with him, watching him nod excitedly. Anything to fill them up was good enough at this point.

Miroku moved slowly to sit down beside the taijiya, eyes moving over the flames of the fire that was barely still going by now. He prodded them gently with the tip of a long stick, sighing quietly. He didn't know what to say or do with Sango avoiding him so obviously. Was she afraid that something might happen? That a demon would try to pull that stunt on her again, If they even saw the two together at all?

"Why don't you go play in the ocean a bit, Shippo, until the food is ready?" He suggested. It was maybe more than a few seconds before the spray of the splash the young kitsune made shot up on shore.

"Sango, I can't help how I feel," The monk started, trying his best to confront her about the feelings they were having. It was only an perverted idiot like him that would dare to say something like that when they had already broken it off for good. Besides, it would complicate things. It would just…

It wasn't long before the slayer felt that warm spot growing over her backside again. Her face reddened instantly, fury boiling to the surface in her eyes as she glared daggers at him. She reached out a hand to whack him across the face. He hadn't dropped that habit. No way. Would he ever? She stood quickly, abandoning the fire and the sizzling pan of eggs.

"MONK! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT! YOU-"

'Oh my…' was as far as the slayer's thoughts could get to as Miroku stood as well and slithered his arms around her shoulders. His dark blue eyes bore into hers and his face came unbearably close. She felt warm lips, soft and careful on her own. What other action to take other than to close her eyes, her knees shuddering, lightly lean again him and kiss back? So that was exactly what she did.

Kami, it felt so good to kiss again. After what seemed like forever and a day with only strong cravings to touch like this, it was a miracle. Now that they were back to this, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe none of the demon's were looking. Maybe it wouldn't make things too weird if they just continued on like this, as lovers. It just felt like such a release, and it would be a nightmare for it to end.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.--.-.--..-..

BlondeKell- Aw, it really makes your day? SWEET! Enjoy this one!

angelqt1231- Oh I believe there shall be enough fun fun fun in da party even without Hojou. But I'll try to add him in! We'll see!

Kyo- Well..not really...not when you have them IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKIN' HISTORY TEST YOU DIDN'T STUDY FOR...but they're fun to say. Peehee. Brain fart.

Akina315- ...OO Very poetic...

BlackParade- Aw spank you, loyal reviewer! and...MIGHT add? Ahhhhhhh!!! Jkjkjkjkjklolololol -- uht oh, it's that tranny song again.

little-miss-inu- AHH! CHILL! It's fiiiine! You can use any reference I have used if you'd like, just maybe gimme some credit for it. It really isn't that big of a deal. Sweet. FLATTERING. The highest form of flattery is imitation.

Interruption- GASP! Hentaiii? Omg I played an anime flash game once without knowing what hentai was. Omg. I flipped and coughed and cried and I was pretty much scarrred for life. Then again, you're talking to the chick who watched "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" when she was seven.

xcurlyinuyashax- YAAA! Short. JUST LIKE THIS ONE. Gah. It depresses me. I'm getting no where.

haydenlover19- GAH TAKE A CHILL PILL! I updatedddd!!! It's still wonderful to know that you want to read THAT bad but here's my excuse: I got a bad grade in school, my friends demand my attention, I have two projects in two different classes due this week or the next and i haven't even started, i have to post in my RPGs and i've still yet to clean my room. Give. Me. A. Break. PHEW! Sorry bout that... least this one's up.

**I UPDATED TWICE! WOOT! Yes, I meant to. My apology for not updating faster. Forgive me?**


	7. Draw me again

**Chapter 7**

**"Draw me again."**

"Oh! Welcome back, Kagome! Hello Inuyasha!"

"Hi mom." The teenage miko replied softly, a frail smile on her lips. Silently, she slipped from her shoes and let her yellow backpack drag on the floor as her mother moved to give her a hug. They both pulled back with smiles to reassure each other, and, in spite of the moment, she hugged Inuyasha as well.

"What brings this pleasant little visit to us, hm?" She asked. Kagome's smile wavered. That wasn't something a mother was supposed to have to say. Not the still young mother of a sixteen year old girl. She should have her only daughter living with her at her home, happy and content as a normal family. Kagome couldn't wish such a thing. Not now that she had met Inuyasha.

"I always have time to stop by to see you, mama and keep up here." She tried to put the smile back on for her mother's sake. She knew the middle aged single mother of two had never been the same since Kagome had fallen through that well, and things had gotten even more complicated in the woman's head after Kagome's close call with fate. The moment she had first seen her baby's blood coated over her limp body and the frantic half demon that carried her, wrinkles of worry and age and restlessness had bore into her smooth skin. Kagome felt guilty for it all.

"What's cookin'?" The hanyou asked, having caught the scent of food being prepared almost even before they had arrived on the other side of the Bone Eater's well.

"Oh. Just some sushi. Nothing special." Mama told the hungry half demon as he moved out from behind her daughter with wide, hungry amber eyes.

Inuyasha gave a somewhat disapproving grunt. He stepped inside the small Japanese kitchen, eyes roaming the place for the food, even though, by the smell of it, it wasn't even done yet. By his appetite, it was hard to believe he still obtained the fit body he had.

"I'll call you two when it's done and you can have a nice hot meal."

She was always so happy, so cheerful to see her young daughter's return. The smile on her face was infectious, and the two couldn't help but grin in reply as they headed for the staircase. They made their way upward in silence, trying to avoid stirring Kagome's grandfather from his nap on the couch or Souta from his quiet play inside his room.

"Ok, ok." Kagome sighed, dropping her heavy backpack onto her pink bead spread. She bent a little, unzipping it quickly and pulling out a few of her dirty pieces of clothing.

"So what exactly is this party thing." Inuyasha asked almost suspiciously. He raised a thin brow at her, stepping around to the other side of the miko to look her in the face.

"You know. Party. Friends everywhere, music, dancing, games. Stuff like that." She answered.

He only grunted in reply, watching the movements of her frail hands as she pulled her things from her bag. Again, he asked himself why he had agreed to this. He wasn't a party guy. In fact, he had never been to one in his entire life. He stood outside the doorway of the little huts that hosted small parties back when he was a kid. He would listen to their laughter, the clinking of their little wooden cups, but never be allowed to join.

"That."

"Huh?"

"Lemme see that."

Clawed hands made a snatch for the thick art book that rested in Kagome's hands. She jerked it away just in time, a look of horror on her delicate features. She slid it quickly beneath her book bag, looking away as if pretending she didn't know what the hanyou was talking about.

"Stop hiding it, gimme." He demanded again, moving closer to Kagome so he could reach the book.

He came even closer when she flinched away, and he moved on hand to clasp her wrist, brushing her flesh softly. He leaned against her, pressing himself against her back. His other hand moved down her other arm, slowly, claws slipping unharmingly down her skin until he could feel the metal binding of the book underneath his fingers. Inuyasha hardly knew what he was doing anymore. He felt like he couldn't control himself from touching her, or being close to her, or seeing what was inside that book at least one last time.

He breathed against her ear, watched her eyes flutter, and her entire body give a pleasured shudder. He could feel her heart beating, and his own pounding inside his chest. His breath was coming short, his skin prickling with the flattery, the amazement that he was able to touch her without her turning away, or without his good sense kicking in to stop himself and walk away before something went wrong again.

In the blink of an eye, the half demon swiped the book from under the bag while the miko was stunned. For awhile afterwards, she could only slump there, blinking dramatically and breathing oddly. He did that on purpose. Kagome felt like she had been put under some kind of seduction spell.

His fingers flipped quickly through the pages, eyes moving over each one. He wanted to know if the drawings of him were still there, if she had drawn anything new. He hadn't mentioned it since he had found it, he suspected that she already knew he had seen the ink and penciled outlinings of himself.

"There's nothing new." She said out of no where, as if she had read his mind and answered any question he might have.

"Why." Inuyasha questioned quickly, like he had expected her to draw like a madman ever since.

"I don't know…I don't know what to draw."

Not know what to draw? How about them kissing. How about her almost falling off a building. How about Inuyasha fighting a kid from her school. How about him and her dressed up as Romeo and Juilet. How about Inuyasha defeating Sanraku. How about Miroku and Sango finally getting together. How about How about Kikyou hanging off a cliff. How about the lovely picnic and the return of Inuyasha's beads.

"Draw something."

"What?" Kagome stepped away from her bag, looking the hanyou dead in the eyes. He was serious. He was disappointed that he didn't get to see any new drawings by her. Personally, she didn't think they were that good. But he seem to take flattery in them.

"You heard me."

"But what?"

He paused, looking around, then back down to the art book in his hands.

"Me. Draw me again."

Kagome couldn't refuse. How could she stand there, staring at him, his perfect body, his handsome face, having the rest of the day to themselves, the party being tomorrow. How could she stand there and say no, she would not draw him. Slowly, the miko reached out to take the art book from his hands. She picked up a pencil, sighed, and plopped down onto her bed.

"Fine." She huffed, standing after a moment to move over to him and sit him down on the ground. She put her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the warmth of his skin underneath.

"What are you doing now, stupid. I thought you were going to draw." He asked cruelly.

"If I'm gonna draw, It has to be done my way. I'm positioning you, now keep quiet." She replied, tilting Inuyasha's head with one gentle hand.

Kagome touched his neck, ran her fingers down his arms, got his shoulders to look relaxed. She touched his legs, moved them, touched him until her heart beat so hard she could hear it pounding in her ears. She slowly ran her fingers through his silver hair, sweeping it over his shoulders. She tugged at the beads around his neck, repositioning them. She didn't pull back until the hanyou demanded for her to in one simple word: "Stop."

The miko stepped back slowly, casting her eyes away from his amber orbs of fire. His voice had wavered, pleading almost. She wondered silently what she had done wrong before she quickly moved back to the bed and picked up the art book again. The hanyou remained in the position she had set him, but he was breathing strange, heavily, so each time he breathed a hair would fall out of place, or he would move a little. Still, Kagome didn't dare return to him. She found she enjoyed doing that just a little too much.

His heart still hammered. What if she had kept going? He knew he couldn't have taken it very much longer. The feel of her skin, the sight of her lips in his reach. Oh no. He had to tell her to stop. Still, even though his cheeks flared red a bit, he couldn't look away from her as she sat down on the edge of her bed and picked up her pencil, and began to draw…


	8. Giving in to Temptation

**Chapter 8**

**Giving in to Temptation**

Shippo's little hands beat fiercely at the flames of the fire. He danced around it like some kind of Indian, patting furiously and squealing out the monk and slayer's names. They wouldn't budge a bit from their position, standing there, arms locked around each other, the soft sound of kisses in the air.

Without Inuyasha or Kagome around to put a hand over his eager teal eyes, he saw it all. Not even Shippo's innocence could stop them. His shouts, the flicker of bright orange flames engulfing the crisp eggs that Sango had been cooking, couldn't reach them now. Nothing at all could break them apart from what they had already started. Forget those searching demon eyes somewhere in the forest surrounding them. Forget the eggs. Forget everything.

"Sango!" The kitsune shouted, scrambling over to the entwined two, struggling to climb up their legs. "Mi…ro…KU!" He called, wedging himself between them and pushed the two away with his back against the slayer's chest and his little fox feet pushing on the monk's chest.

Sango's pretty brown eyes snapped wide as she came to her senses and the smell of burning eggs teased at her nose. She whipped away from Miroku, cheeks flaming as red as the fire as she pulled the steaming, egg flaming pan from the fire and into the grass where it sizzled pitifully.

When the fire was put out and the burnt eggs were cooled and the slayer's heart calmed just a bit, she turned back to the disappointed, and even disgusted fox demon.

"Sorry, Shippo. It looks like you won't be having eggs."

He looked like he had just been slapped in the face. He must have been very hungry, since Sango really wasn't that good of a cook, having been raised as a demon slayer, never taught anything of being a housewife.

"I really am sorry. Here, do you want chips? I think…it's all we have left for right now." she tried to offer kindly one of the new and odd foods Kagome had brought back from her time awhile ago. "I'm sure Kagome will bring more food with her when she comes back."

Sango moved over to the tent to grab the colorful plastic bag and handed to the kit with still shaking hands. She was still shocked by her own actions, and embarrassed beyond words, and shameful for letting poor Shippo's eggs burn. But nothing could top that kiss.

"Mmmm." He muttered, looking down at the chips in his hands. "It's okay I guess. It's late anyways, I think I'll just have these and turn in."

"Good boy." Miroku commented, finally breaking his deathly silence and bending down to pat the little boy's tuft of orange bangs. He was given an evil glare, as if it was really the monk's fault that his dinner got ruined, which it probably was in some way or another.

He waited eagerly as Shippo made his way across to the girl's tent. His jaw was clenching and unclenching, his heart hammering. The kit was taking too long to get out of sight. When the coast was just finally clear, the monk saw a flash of Sango's pink and white Yukata as she passed by in a rush.

"S-Sango!" He called out to her, hand resting on her shoulder as he tried to stop her. "I'm going to be all alone tonight in that tent." Like he couldn't handle the coldness of Inuyasha not being there next to him. The letch was always at it.

"I think you'll survive." Sango replied, trying to fight the smile from her lips. How could she deny him after a kiss like that?

"It's cold…"

"Kagome left something called an electric blanket here. It can warm up. You can use that tonight." She offered, shrugging the monk's hand from her shoulder to slowly wiggle halfway inside the girl's tent. Sango offered a small smile to Shippo, who must have gotten through that bag of chips in a flash and was now curled snug inside his sleeping bag. The slayer took up the blanket, that wasn't very big at all, and back out of the tent again. Her eyes narrowed meanly to see Miroku's eyes raise quickly from where they had been staring up her upturned backside. She stormed angrily past him again and into the tent he would be sleeping in.

Maybe it was possible that he was smitten for her, and maybe it was possible that she was also smitten for him. The pervert, the lecherous monk that had been chasing her all these years for what she thought only reason, for her to bear his children, or rather, the technique it took to produce such things.

"Slow down. Are you in a hurry just to go sleep?" Miroku asked on a soft tone, sitting in one corner of the tent. Sango jerked up from where she was leaned over, trying to get the electric blanket to work. He smiled, catching her brown eyes with his own bright blue ones. His hand was over hers in a second, bringing her close again.

"Miroku, please…" The taijiya pleaded helplessly, almost letting herself go to him without a fight. She couldn't possibly be mad at him, because really, she wanted more as well. It had been too long since they had touched or kissed like that. It was addictive, and undeniable. It was hard to care about the watchful demons anymore, or about how horribly it would mess up their future and complicate things.

"shhh…" he hushed her quietly, bringing her closer until he had filled all the space between them. On their knees, in the middle of a tiny, cold tent. Sango couldn't back away from the sensation of his eyes marveling over her, infatuated, or, now, the warm touch of his lips. She had been raised to never do such things. Not to love. Not to kiss. Only fight.

His hands moved through her hair, letting it escape from the pink ribbon that held it loosely together. Her brunette locks flew free, her pale hands clinging softly to his broad shoulders. The taijiya felt herself tremble in his embrace. She was lost now, the teachings of her father numbed in her brain. She couldn't hear her own thoughts, telling her not to do this. All she could hear was Miroku's breath on her lips when he pulled away, and the beating of their hearts.

"Sango…won't you give in to me?" He almost pleaded, hands roaming. Sango gasped quietly at the feel of his palm sliding down her back with applied pressure. He leaned forward, lips crashing over hers as he massaged her skin beneath the Yukata she wore. It felt so good, when she knew it shouldn't. Before she knew it, Miroku had her lying down on the warm electric blanket she had just laid out for him.

"Oh…" She murmured at the feel of the monk's roaming fingers, tugging at her clothing. She felt herself shudder and her entire face flush a deep red. What was he up to now?

"Miroku…oh Kami, Miroku, I just can't…"

She sat up quickly, straight and stiff as a board.

He looked disappointed, a look she hated to receive from him. That face sagging in defeat, those blue eyes losing their spark. She sighed heavily, looking away in shame. She couldn't slap him. It just wasn't appropriate. Then again, neither was what he wanted from her, an unmarried virgin slayer.

Motionless silence…

And then she wasn't quite sure how to react when his hands came up to loosen the folds of her Yukata. She was paralyzed under his touch. One hand was on her cheek, his lips against her neck, kissing her softly as he tried to pry her from her shy state. Seduction. She hated to say it was working.

"I…love…you" he whispered into her ear, so quiet that she could barely hear it. It even took her awhile to realize what he had said. And when she finally did, she was stunned.

"It's ok…to do this.." He tried to assure her, lips pulling back from her neck so he could look into her eyes. She looked on the verge of tears. Shaking. Nervous. Confused and inexperienced.

But this was so unexpected. To think, Sango had merely come into his tent to set up the warm blanket for him because he had complained about it being cold. Had it been a ploy just to lock her inside, corner her, right where he wanted her?

"Don't make me sleep alone tonight, my love." Miroku pleaded, slowly kissing her lips again.

"S-Stop it!"

Sango pulled from his sensual, heated, wonderfully romantic embrace. She stood quickly, stumbling, tripping over her own feet as she tried to move out of the tent. She struggled with the zipper, fingers shaking terribly. It was only when she turned slightly to glance back at the monk that she stopped. She saw how he kneeled there, eyes blank and filled with defeat and loss. His shoulders sagged, his entire body still.

"Oh don't you pull that. Hentai. I know what you want." she snorted, furrowing her brows at him as he turned to her with a pitiful stare

"Can you blame me? Sango…" his hand reached up to find hers, rubbing her palm softly with his thumb. "I want you. I don't want any other."

"Liar!" She almost shouted "You're always after any pretty village girl we pass by!"

"No. I don't care about any of them. I only have eyes for you, if you would only have me."

The slayers tore her hand away from his, ready to slap him any moment now. Suddenly, her features froze, her eyes moving between his, and her tight lipped sneer loosened into a smile. She laughed a little, solemnly, sinking to her knees on the tent floor. She shook her head.

"Look at us. We sound like we did all that time ago." She muttered between chuckles. "We sound like nothing ever happened between us… haven't we already gone through all this before?"

Oh but they had. They had done so much with each other. They had loved, kissed, spilt their secrets and feelings to each other. They had done everything but make love or share a child, like Miroku wished to. Sango, stubborn and innocent, just wouldn't dare. She could feel the monk's love and passion for her nearly radiating off him. But still.

"Miroku, I can't. I don't even know how. It's not a good idea. Shippo is just beside us in the next tent and-"

The Houshi caught her lips in mid-sentence with his own. This was his ideal way of silencing her, and it worked. He worked his hand slowly between the folds of her Yukata. A small gasp tore from Sango's lips, but she didn't end the kiss. Her head felt clouded whenever she would kiss him. She couldn't think straight, blinded by the touch of his lips and hands. She knew she wanted this as much as he did. She was just too scared to go through with it. And right now, she was giving into the temptation.

Miroku's lips met with her neck, his teeth teasing her flesh. Dragging her into his trap, he sucked and kissed her skin lovingly, listening to the little noises she made in reply. Her hands gripped at his shoulders and hair until the little band that held his dark hair up came undone. His locks were let loose, hanging and bouncing down right about his shoulders. Sango couldn't remember the last time she had seen him without his hair up. She had to admit, he looked so much more handsome when he wasn't weighed down with the appearance of a normal monk.

Slowly, she pulled back, eyes staring deep into his. She was lost in those blue irises, and had given in to his pleading for her. She kept silent when Miroku began to undo her Yukata, and shrug one half of it down over her shoulder. She felt her heart hammer almost painfully. She had never done anything like this before.

When the breeze from the open tent mouth brushed across her exposed flesh, she shivered. The Houshi wrapped her in his embrace once more as he slowly continued to maneuver the Yukata from her torso. And in return, almost absentmindedly as Miroku started to kiss her neck again, Sango untied his robe. Nervously, her fingers roamed the plate of muscles that served as his chest. This was too new to her.

Carefully, the monk laid her down on the warm cloud of blankets that was spread beneath them. His hands moved over her bare stomach, flat and cold, and covered in a thin layer of heated sweat. His robe hanging open, he leaned over her, and tossed aside the rest of her Yukata. Slowly, he made a move for her long green skirt and…

"Oh! Oh, Kami…Miroku!"

..:-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-..--:..

haydenlover19- awwwww that's adorable. ily. spank you for that. I do try, really, i do, but i must admit i've been getting a little discombobulated by all that's happening.

Blondekell- don't we all, darling, don't we all...

BlackParade- ARTIST? and how come i have not seen any drawings from you HMMMM????? jk. You don't have to if you don't want to. But anyways thanks for the review. :D

little-miss-inu - haha much mischief, my friend, as usual. (and unfortunatly i haven't caught up too well in the work, that's why this chapter took so long to come up --) ily thanks!

angelqt1231 - yes life is quite unfair. especially to our dear inu friend and that miko, oh that the monk and slayer too. Sheesh. They never get a break.

Interruption- REALLY? i didn't notice jkjk

pockymockery- uhhh isn't 3 a week GOOD? Anyway, as i said before, i'm really busy in real life. it's only getting harder too so if you could just bear with me PLEASE?

**Anyway, sorry for taking so long, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter. But damn. only 7 reviews? alright alright maybe i'm being a bit picky and demanding so nevermind. But still, it seems like i've lost a few people. -- ...anyways. I love you all and thanks for your input on it! I'll be making another chapter right away! PARTY TIME!**


	9. With Friends Like These

**Chapter 9**

**With Friends Like These...**

Heart pounding, Kagome's small, pale hand raised to knock twice on the dark oak door. She could hear the loud music booming from within the home. She was shaking as she struggled to knock again, this time even quieter than before. She wasn't sure if she was more nervous about the fact that a certain brown haired school boy she knew may be waiting inside or the fact that she was going to a party with a boy she still had temptations to touch.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha spoke up from behind her, making the miko twitch with the realization he was still there, watching her every move.

He leaned over her, chest barely brushing against her back as he reached over her and shoved open the door. It was surprising that he wasn't the one with buckling knees as he entered the house to be blasted with deafening Japanese rock and the overwhelming scent of alcohol and stale food, and even the brilliant disco lights strung about as if their sole purpose was to blind them.

The hanyou stepped ahead of Kagome, amber eyes wide at the people crowding the inside, dancing, laughing, conversating. And as the miko stepped farther inside she could see that some of them were drinking and obviously intoxicated. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…

"Inuyasha, I-"

Kagome didn't have the chance to say a word before in three very familiar voices, her name was shouted almost louder than the music. Without a warning, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka crashed into her, throwing their arms over their much missed friend and bringing her down in a laughing squealing heap on the floor.

"Kagome! Oh my, it's been _forever_!" Ayumi cried out. It was strange how the trio never visited anymore. Or, at least, the lack of people grandpa used to list that had tried to come visit her when she was out with illnesses.

"Hey hey was that _Inuyasha_ that I saw come in?" Eri questioned in that teenage girly way, nudging the miko eagerly as the three struggled to stand up once more and pull Kagome to her feet. She was about to answer that, hazel eyes flashing around, when she realized that the hanyou was nowhere to be seen. Was that a surprise? He was dead scared of the three wild friends, always swarming him, making sure he was still treating their girlfriend right, like they were together.

"Yeah." She murmured, her cheeks flushing slightly. "Speaking of him, I think I should go find him before he gets himself into trouble."

Kagome pulled from the small huddle of her friends and began twisting her way through the throbbing, dancing, laughing crowd. She had to duck under the joined arms of dancing couples and poke her head in-between people. It was quite awhile before she spotted that familiar mane of white hair near a tall bookcase. His clawed hands fumbled at something on a shelf. Whatever it was, Kagome knew she better get to him soon before he broke it.

"TRUTH OR DARE! TRUTH OR DARE!" Someone shouted.

Squeals of excitement released into the air. The sound of the music was muffled with the pattering of feet as crowds of teens rushed to the center of the room, jumping and shouting, eager to play the game. Before Kagome had a chance to react, she had been pulled down into the large ring of kids that had organized on the floor. She sat, squeezed tightly between Eri and Yuka.

"Ok who's first?"

"Me!"

"No, me!"

"Me, me, me!"

"ME!"

Her hazel eyes flashed quickly around the wide circle until she spotted her hanyou friend. He was smashed between two flirty girls who seemed to be pinning him down so he would play along. Kagome sighed. This wouldn't be pretty.

"What the hell is truth or dare?" He asked in frustration, being tugged on endlessly by the two girls. The miko's face was already flushed of color. What if he got dared to do something bad? What if those girls dared him something she just couldn't stand to watch?

"Ok, ok, YOU!"

A finger was pointed to a shaggy haired boy sitting near Kagome. Her eyes switched quickly to him. He was eyeing another girl carefully, a smirk on his lips. She could already tell this truth or dare game would be more like spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven.

"But what is truth or dare!" Inuyasha shouted, making a disruption in the circle of playful party teens.

"You mean you've never played this game before?" Eri asked curiously from beside Kagome.

"Keh. Does it _look _like I know what the hell you're talking about?" He retorted irritably. He was busily trying to rip away from the two girls, who just weren't about to give up.

A couple of the kids laughed and snickered.

"Where've you been? Livin' under a rock?"

"SHUDDUP!" He snarled, irritated even more so by this unneeded comment on him not knowing what this simple game was.

"Hey I've never seen you around here? Were you even invited?" Someone else asked

Inuyasha was getting redder by the moment. Not only was he being tugged on by two smitten girls, but he was now being gawked at and snickered at like he had sprouted a second head from his hip.

"Ok, chill out. Since you obviously have never been to a party or anything ever before, I'll explain." Hiroko, the host of the party, stood and said kindly. "Truth or dare is a game where one person chooses another person from the circle and asks them 'truth or dare' the person chosen has to pick either one. Truth means the asker gets to ask a question and the chosen person must answer it truthfully. Dare means the asker gets to dare the chosen person to do something and they have to do it."

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "Why?"

"It's just how the game is played." She explained with a soft sigh. "Get it?"

She sat down, all heads turning back to the shaggy haired boy, his grin slowly returning. He chuckled as he pointed a finger towards the girl he had been eyeing flirtatiously.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Well that was expected. Kagome rolled her eyes, her cheeks reddening a bit as well.

Oooh's and aah's let out as the girl gave a naughty smile. The two time travelers couldn't take their eyes off the pair as they both leaned forward and their lips met in a kiss that grew deeper and deeper, rougher, naughtier, heavier, hotter.

"Oh my…"

"OK NEXT PERSON!"

They broke apart, smiling, cheeks red, and another person was chosen. Girl this time.

"Truth or dare?" They asked sheepishly, nodding towards a boy close to her that she had obviously tried to sit close to.

"Truth." They replied, kind of annoyed.

"Do you…." She stopped, like she was nervous, and then seemed to change what was her original question she was thinking of in her mind. "Is it true that you have a girlfriend?"

The boy nodded, and the girl looked away. Another person was chosen. A boy who laughed heavily and threw an empty plastic cup at a friend across the circle.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, man, I don't even wanna know what you'd dare me." The friend replied.

"Alright, is it true you have testicular cancer?"

"NO!"

The crowd burst into laughter, hardly able to stop even after someone else had been picked to truth or dare someone else. It was a rebel looking girl with short, choppy black hair and dark makeup. She smiled devilishly.

"Truth or dare?" She asked a geeky looking boy.

"Uhhh…dare…" he kind of whispered.

"I dare you to kiss Kiyoko!" She replied, gasps rising from the ring and eyes flashing to a preppy looking girl.

"OH GROSS!" She complained, shaking her head as the nerd boy flushed and looked down.

"You gotta do it. I dared you." The rebel said to the geek, pushing him, making him, reminding him he had to. And eventually, getting nervous from the silence, he decided to just do it. He leaned forward, towards the preppy girl, staring blankly at her through thick rimmed glasses. Quickly, like her lips were made of hot coal, he kissed her, and pulled back with a red face.

Everyone awwwww'd.

Then the thing the miko hoped wouldn't happen, happened. Someone who had just picked 'dare' from a friend was dared the one thing Kagome knew she couldn't stand.

"I dare you to make out with the new dude."

Kagome felt her cheeks burst into flame, her eyes prickle, her lips part in shock and horror. Where they possibly talking about…?

Yes.

A blonde haired girl, obviously not even from Japan, brought herself close to Inuyasha, willingly. Her fingers spread over the hanyou's chest. His eyes widened, body stiffening. He wasn't quite sure what was happening until he felt her mouth collapse over his. The surprising touch of her tongue sent him recoiling from the kiss from the stranger.

"WHAT THE…"

He wanted to yell at her or at someone but he couldn't think of anything to say. He was speechless. The miko sat in a sudden jealous depression, eyes down on the ground, fists clenched in her lap, but she had no say in it. They weren't together anymore. Trickles of electricity ran through her body. Shock. Jealousy. That kiss was supposed to be hers. Inuyasha had no reply. No words. So the game moved on…

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever picked your nose?"

"No."

"Liar!"

"Shut up!"

Well there was ONE good thing about this party…

…no Hojo…

The rest of the players in the game weren't given a single glance from the miko or hanyou. They didn't care anymore. They weren't paying attention. When Eri and Yuka raised from their miko friend's side, seeing how sad she was, she wasn't even phased a little bit. Oh they knew. They were the ones who thought she still went out with him, even after she had explained to them a few times that they were just friends now.

"She needs to live a little." Eri whispered to Yuka as they made their way from the ring of teens and into the kitchen were the drinks and food were. They poked their heads out the door to take another glance at her and Ayumi. "Really, she does."

"I know. I wish there was something we could do to help her loosen up a bit." Yuka replied with a sigh, eyes scanning back over the kitchen.

Then grins spread over their young schoolgirl faces as their eyes rested on two six packs of beer sitting on the counter. Suddenly, the two girls had a perfect idea to use them up, since they seemed to be sitting there, so lonely.

"Quick, Yuka, get two cups and some of that punch. They'll never know. A little at a time, just a pinch of the stuff mixed in with the taste of the punch, they'll never know."

The hanyou and miko just didn't suspect a thing, eyes on the other people in the circle being truthed or dared. They didn't suspect anything as the two girls returned with wide smiles and two cups filled to the brim with watered down red punch.

"Here Kagome, Inuyasha." They said, forcing the drinks into the hands of the only two people in the circle who weren't drinking something, whether it be alcohol or punch.

"Uh…thanks…" Kagome replied to them suspiciously, looking over to Inuyasha who was already slurping down the stuff without a grateful word to the two. Her eyes narrowed at him. Such a rude little…. She couldn't help but smile even at those antics of his.

Then she started thinking about him, absentmindedly taking a few big gulps of her drink. Kagome had never had beer before, mind you, and the taste of the punch smothered it, but it was there. Her eyes sent down to it with a slightly pleasured smile.

"Mmm! This is good!" She announced to her friends, like it was something more special then punch. Maybe she was just trying to say something positive, to lift her own mood.

She drowned her greatening sorrow in the "punch" until it was gone.

"Eri, Yuka, could I have another?" She asked politely, relishing the taste on her tongue.

"Yeah me too!" Inuyasha shouted over the roar of the ongoing game.

The two friends squealed with excitement. With friends who slip beer in your punch to get you to loosen up, who needs enemies?

..:.--.-..-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-..--..--.-.-.-..--.:..

**FINALLY! The party chapterrrrrr!! There's more to come, too!**

MyInuyashaObsession- HAHA! YES, Sango said that. And NO, they did not have sex in the first one. What chapter did you think they did?

AlyAnne0900- I'm really glad you like it

little-miss-inu- Or will he... Oo ANYWAYS thanks for the luffly review. It's nice to hear from you, always.

GoingGhost- ACHAHCAHAAAAA WHO'S THE STORY WRITER HERE? HMMM? jkjk. But you'll just have to see now won't you, eh?

Black Parade- Reeeeally? I don't exactly have an e-mail address. Well, i made one on yahoo but I have NO idea how to use it sooo... yeah I could send you that!

xcurlyinuyashax- OO Okokokokoko chilllllll here it issssss

haydenlover19- omg.. -wipes tear- ... that was so beautiful. I LOVE YOU YOU MADE MY DAY TOO!

Akina- Haha yes verrry cruel. I like it better that way, as you have probably already established by now.

XxpockyxXobsessionsXx- WHAT? TH-TH-TH-THREE TIMES? OO' I didn't know i was taking THAT long. Sheesh. And like i said before, i-...you know what, nevermind. I just shouldn't bother explaining why i'm not updating so fast anymore. My life is getting really really complicated right now. Parents, School, Friends, Boys. Shit like that. I said a wordy dird. Blah blah blah. Yeah...


	10. Ten Seconds In Heaven

**Chapter 10**

**Ten Seconds In Heaven**

"DARE me, someone!" Kagome shouted playfully, throwing down the empty plastic cup to litter the ground where all her other cups lay. Three downed already. Inuyasha had already had four in so little time.

"Kagome!" Yuka stated firmly. "I dare you to drink another cup of punch."

The miko laughed like it was a real joke, nodding sloppily. "That I can do!"

Inuyasha tried to say something to her, but he could barely even see her in the broken and choppy circle of kids still playing Truth or Dare, and getting rowdier with it too. There was an echo after everyone's voice and there was a fuzzy feeling in his head. He felt distorted and his vision was starting to blur, things splitting in two, seeing double. The same thing was happening to Kagome. Still, she didn't suspect a thing as she sucked the juice from another plastic cup at the same time as the hanyou did, like it was a race.

Kagome and Inuyasha were silence, sneaking glances at each other, seeing how red each other's faces were by now. Sometimes one of them would smile, and then look away. Mostly, it was awkward and fuzzy and drunken fun. They weren't even paying attention to anything around them anymore or who was being dared what by who. Thoughts revolved around each other, wondering if the other was watching them. It was only the pointed finger that poked into Inuyasha's face that brought them from their daze.

"Truth or dare?" Ayumi asked the hanyou, a smile Kagome had never seen on the face of the innocent girl. Devilish dirtiness. Slyness. Something was up.

Inuyasha stared, trying to remember how to even play the game. He didn't want to play anymore. He wanted to get up and leave but the girls still had a tight hold on him, begging for someone to dare them to kiss the new boy they had their hands on. Inuyasha disregarded them, mostly.

"D-Dare…" He stammered, wondering what she had in mind. Why was he going along with this? Because he was too drunk to deny.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome's neck for ten seconds!"

"AYUMI!" Kagome, Eri, and Yuka all cried at the same time.

"You gotta do it! I dared you! You picked dare and I dared you!" She cried, pointing excitedly to Inuyasha.

Kagome and her other two friends stared at her, wondering if she too had a little too much to drink. She had never really been one to enjoy the party scene. Now here she was, shouting and laughing and pointing with the rest of them.

"He won't do it."

"He's a wimp."

"I'd do it, but he can't."

"Hahaha."

Snickers and whispers. Inuyasha felt his face grow hot, his chest swelling with temptation. He wanted to, but he had been told not to show affection for this girl. But here, in this realm, he had been _dared _to. Did that mean he suddenly allowed to now? The hanyou sat, erect, swaying slightly from side to side, and staring at Kagome with raised brows. What was he _supposed _to do. Then again, did Inuyasha ever do what he as supposed to in the first place?

No. Yes. It made sense to kiss her neck. At least at the moment, in the state he was in, it made sense to the hanyou. The soft, pale skin of her throat looked so good right about now. Her lips looked even better. It was only ten seconds. He could do it. Of course he could, and there was no way Kagome was going to resist either.

Inuyasha thrust himself forward, breaking the hold of the two drunk girls and even through to the center of the ring. He pulled himself to the miko, hovering over her and watching her shrink back, lower to the ground until she was laying flat on her back, a giggling, blurred, drunken mess. He looked down at her, and for a moment, everything else was gone. He couldn't hear the voices of the others, only the sound of his heartbeat throbbing in his head echoed in his ears.

He lowered a bit, impaired amber eyes closing slowly, his hungry lips met her neck. He grazed the hot flesh, his hands on either side of Kagome's body, hardly working in their attempt to keep him up straight. His tongue washed out across the skin of her neck, his fangs pushed slowly against her throat. His body stiffened with sudden flashbacks. He kissed the faint, barely visible scar he had left on her neck when he had attempted to make her his. He hadn't had the chance to follow through then, and this was only teasing him, telling him he couldn't have her, but only a taste of her that would never be enough. But he continued, pressing more firmly to her neck, kissing and sucking the flesh until Kagome had drifted off somewhere, soft noises leaving her lips.

"…Wow…" Ayumi murmured, amazed at what she had just started. Her eyes softened with that dreamy gaze again. She seemed almost proud.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" the ring of teenagers counted out loud, watching them as well. "Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!"

But Inuyasha didn't stop. He didn't pull back from his comfortable position above his once-lover. He moved casually to another spot on her neck that he hadn't kissed yet, having already left a clear mark in one place.

"…Eleven….Twelve…..Thirteen….Fourteen?" They kept counting.

Around the thirtieth out loud count, the crowd grew silent.

It took a whole minute for the hanyou to finally sway and collapse to the side of Kagome. He breathed heavily, one arm lying across the miko's chest that rose and fell gently, as if she was sleeping.

"…K-Kagome? Inuyash…a? G-Guys?" Eri stammered, just as shocked as everyone else. She reached out to touch the hanyou's shoulder, and he quickly jerked away, sitting up straight, his head spinning and his ebony pupils dilated. Kagome slowly sat up beside him, eyes to the floor, face red, blank and breathing heavily.

"Gimme 'nother one of those drink things." Inuyasha demanded throwing out a shaking hand.

Kagome was silent, staring at her two pairs of feet that shook and swayed. She had to admit that was one of the best "ten seconds" of her life.

..:-..--.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.--.-..-.--.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-:..

**yes i realize i took soooo long and only managed to put up this tiny little chapter. man i'm so sorry but i've just been so freakin' busy. really, can you all forgive me? i'm really really trying. --**

MyInuyashaObsession- oh its okay. yeah i was kinda wondering where you got that from Oo and yes party scenes are just WILD.

BlackParade- haha well you got it now, right? and thanks.

little-miss-inu - aren't we all? ha, into party scenes, that is. but anyway. hmm i don't think my friends have every spiked me before, that is a little odd. anyways THANKS.

Interruption- Baha. I know. and ain't it the truth too?

Tifa Sohma- well i suppose you liked this chapter very much then, huh? muhahahaaaaa...yeah

xcurlyinuyashax- haha spank you. yeah a drunk inuyasha and kagome has gotta be pretty wild, as you can see by reading this chapter.


	11. Drunk Love

**Chapter 11**

**Drunk Love**

"Kagome?"

"Shhh." The raven haired girl hushed the hanyou, placing a finger to his lips as she crawled over him. She ran her fingers over his chest, untying his red fire-rat robe and Yukata underneath. She touched his warm skin. She bent over and kissed it eagerly.

"…Kagome?" He asked again, back arching against the hard wooden floor he was pinned against. His eyes were shut tight, arms hesitantly stiff by his sides.

"I am if you want me to be." the girl replied, running her fingers into Inuyasha's silver hair and tugging softly. She pressed her mouth against his neck and then kissed against his jaw line, her other hand squeezing his shoulder and caressing his chest seductively.

He wanted her to be. He wanted this to be Kagome, sitting over him, kissing him, hand in his hair. His judgment, sight, smell, everything was impaired. He was starting to actually believe it was really her. His arms crept around her, gripping and squeezing her sides weakly. He touched her bare legs that stretched from beneath her short skirt.

"Kagome." He said, no longer a question.

She pulled herself further over him till her dark hair hung down in the hanyou's face. She lowered herself and crashed her lips to his, taking advantage of his obliviously drunken state.

---------------------------

Hazel eyes down at her several pairs of feet, swaying this way and that, she tried to walk to the kitchen counter as best she could. Her stomach felt full and bloated, and she felt very strange, but she thought one more cup of punch wouldn't hurt. It was just punch after all, and it tasted so good, with a little sting and sizzle and burn as it slid down her throat. Harmless punch.

"KAGOMEEEEE!" Someone called out to her from the living room where the party was still raging under the disco lights. The miko could barely hold the cup of cherry colored liquid in her shaking hands without spilling at least a few colored dots on the floor. She stumbled out of the kitchen with a weary smile to get on with the party. Kagome had never liked scenes like these, but this was an exception. She was just having way to much fun. Everything was funny and she wasn't quite sure why.

"HEY- I ……" She began to call back to the person who had shouted to her, but her eyes stopped on something. Her voice cracked and then shut off suddenly. Her heart sank slowly into her stomach and then all the way down to her toes. The tears froze in the back of her eyes before she could even cry then out.

There he lay. He was spread out on the floor, drop dead drunk, his haori and Yukata pulled halfway open. His eyes were closed, his back arched. Some girl was perched over him, her lips to his neck. Kagome could see the stranger completely as she moved to kiss her hanyou's lips and then back to his neck, her hands all over him. She looked just like Kagome, with raven colored hair and pale skin, but she wasn't her. Not at all. Kagome could only stand, frozen in time, a sweep of jealousy and sadness settling over her as she watched the girl's tongue skate over Inuyasha's flesh.

"I…..I…Inu…yasha….." She had trouble even saying his name. She didn't know how, but somehow she had dropped her cup of punch to the floor and gotten over to them. She was standing so close, she could see the pleasured expression on his face.

He heard his name faintly in his ears that were still trapped beneath the bandana. He tilted his head, eyes flickering open a tad. His hands immediately fell away from the girl who was on him and a silence swept over them. The girl sat up, and snickered meanly, like she did this only to upset the poor drunk girl who stood there in front of them, almost in tears.

Inuyasha shoved the stranger off him faster than he'd ever shoved anyone away ever before. Words choked in his throat. He wasn't sure what had just happened, or how to react. So he just didn't.

"Can we…go home?" Kagome begged, staring down at him helplessly. She wanted to lie in her bed and sleep now. She wanted to get out of this house that reeked of smoke and alcohol.

The goodbyes were quick and half-hearted as the two retreated home from the party, tripping over themselves and each other. As they stumbled down the long walk back home, neither of them spoke a word about what had happened.

A short rain had sprinkled over the earth when they were inside that smothering home. The streets were dark and damp with it and each time a car passed, a spray of cold rainwater would soak the hanyou and miko's legs. A half moon was overhead, winking at them when trees shielded it from sight for a second or two.

"Make them stop spitting on me!" Kagome cried out after she was sprayed once again by a passing car. Then she stopped, turned and watched Inuyasha trip over a crack in the sidewalk and topple over onto his face. They laughed.

"You're drunk." She stated to the hanyou, and he flipped over and glared at her like he was insulted.

"Well so are you!" He slurred back, trying to gather the soaked folds of his fire rate robe so he could stand up. He chased after the miko who was stumbling away from him. He caught her wrist and yanked her roughly towards him.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out his name, too drunk to oblige his warm touch. He grinned devilishly, pulling her faster along the sidewalk in the direction of Kagome's home. Not once did the miko stop to think how odd it would look to her mother if they were to prance in like this at midnight. Would she notice how dreadfully intoxicated they were? No doubt. Kagome had never been drunk before. It would be obvious.

It took three tries to get up the stairs of the Higurashi estate. Each step was tall and narrow and it took a lot of effort for the two to even stand on one without stumbling back and dropping off again. The first time they had even climbed the whole set of concrete stairs, Kagome realized she had left her shoe at the very bottom, and they both had to take the long drip back down to get it and go all the way back up. That shows how bad the two were wasted, considering there were only about seventeen small stairs.

Treading across the lawn wasn't that hard until Inuyasha slipped and fell in the slick grass, bringing the miko down with him. But the real challenge was getting into the home, covering their giggling mouths, and creeping on drunken feet towards Kagome's room without waking anyone in the house.

"SHHH!" Kagome shushed, tip toeing extra silent up the stairs towards her and Souta's rooms. Her eyes danced to the side to catch a glimpse of the hanyou as he took a flying leap from the bottom of the stairs and landed all the way at the very top without making even the silent thump. That's what half breed's were good for.

Inuyasha slid open the bedroom door and went inside backwards, keeping amber eyes planted on the teenage drunken girl following after him. He waited until she was in the room, and until she had closed the door behind her, and until she was standing right in front of him. He grinned not just devilish_ly _but like the devil _himself_.

He gripped her frail body tightly, pulling it roughly into his. One hand went to her face, touching the warm skin and then sliding to the back of her head and grasping her hair. The miko was motionless when he rubbed her lips with his. He kissed her with his alcohol coated mouth.

He wanted her.

Kissing her was like a dream come true. It was like his whole body gave a sigh, his heart gave a sigh, just to finally touch her lips with his again. Even as drunk as he was, he could still feel the overwhelming power of relief and happiness that surged through him to kiss her. What he wouldn't give to just remember this moment in the morning, and not have to regret it.

A daring hand slipped down Kagome's body and pressed between her legs. Inuyasha pushed her backwards with his body. His naughty fingers rubbed underneath her skirt at the fabric clothing the heat between her legs. He pushed against her, adding pressure to his touch and listening to her make soft noises against his kissing mouth.

It wasn't long before the hanyou had her stepping backwards slowly. The harder he pushed against her with his body, the bigger steps she took back until the backs of her knees his the edge of her bed. She plopped down, a look of innocence and surprise plastered on her drunken features. That was the face of purity, and a face that one like Inuyasha could easily take advantage of in a situation like this. But it was _her_ who did not reject him. It was _her_ who wrapped her smooth legs around his waist when he lowered down to kiss her again. It was _her_ who helped him unbutton her shirt and toss the itchy school wear to the floor.

The hanyou shifted his weight, hold himself overtop of her, looking down at her pretty face. Her eyes were bloodshot and dilated. Her cheeks were red and her forehead was beaded with sweat, making her raven colored bangs stick to them messily. Their mouths crashed together again, the silken sheets of Kagome's bed thrown over them to shield themselves like a little tent.

It was so late, and they were already so tired. Kagome's head hit the soft pillow beneath her and…

..:--.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.---.-.-.-.-.-.--..-.--..-.-.--.-.--.-.-.-..-.--.-..-:..

**Mmmk. Wow well. Life has been pretty busy lately for me, and awhile ago I came onto the computer and pulled up this fanfiction and realized exactly how long its been since I actually updated. That's just plain sad. I'm really disappointed in myself that I didn't make any time to write at least a small chapter at least once every few weeks. Damn. I really am sorry and I hope I haven't lost all you guys at this point since I haven't updated in about...forever and a day. Well, here's my newest chapter. Can you tell that I tried to make up for it with this thing? Wellllll yes. Again, I'm sorry, and I believe I'm going to begin to get back into business with this fic real soon because, truthfully, I miss the FASHIZZIT out of it and the show that I haven't watched since like...last year. It's getting bad, I know. PLEASE, bear with me and I hope you all loved this chapter as much as you loved all the rest. **

little-miss-inu - I knowww right? Very strong punch. Not to mention they had about..i don't know...eight cups each? Probably more, i lost count.

hanako Horigome- awww spank you, love.

MyInuyashaObsession- ooooh i know. I could do SO much stuff. SOOO much. so many ideas. still, i decided to just give a little taste of the stuff i can do with parties and such in case i decide to do more. i don't wanna use up ALL my ideas yet.

BlackParade- wow...i'm late replying to this now but. uhhh. yeah my birthday wasss a month agooo. april 1st. I STILL WANT A PICTURE FROM YOU THOUGHHH. not sure what of...just make a scene from my fic!

Lenny L- you speak the truth. pretending to me spiderman, climbing trees, listening to closet doors. ooooh good times...

Tifa Sohma- hahah YAAAY! Thank you so much, i'm glad you think so.

xcurlyinuyashax- omg wow...inuyasha is prettttyyy naughty. o we can all thank my dirty lil mind for that.

Lovely Winds ' Lovely Seas- oooh you know i will!


	12. Hungover

**Chapter 12**

**Hungover**

The birds were chirping gently, a faint breeze trickling in from the open window, teasing at the pinkish curtains. All seemed so calm, refreshed and clean, another normal day. The air drifting through the room was fresh, cool against her moist skin. The miko's hazelnut eyes flickered beneath their lids, dark lashes eventually parting but her vision still so blurred. In fact, she had to close her eyes again almost immediately. Why did it seem so bright? There was a pounding in her brain, knocking against her skull painfully, painfully, as if it were trying to remind her of something. But the monotony of waking up, the normalcy of it just being another day didn't make her suspicious, didn't knock any memory into her brain of what had happened just hours before.

A thin layer of cold sweat was caked on her thin figure, and she attempted to move her hand down her stomach to wipe away the unwanted perspiration. It was when her fingers tangled within a mat of some stringy, coarse substance that her neat brows curled inward. There was a weight on her, pushing down on her chest and the entire rest of her body, confusing Kagome before she had the chance to look down at the object pinning her to the mattress beneath her. It was when she moved her fingers upward to feel two inactive canine ears that her chest swelled and her eyes forced open despite the blinding brightness of morning.

"I-Inuyasha?" She stammered so weakly, as if she were afraid the lump of mass overtop her would actually speak back, verify that it was a human being lying with her in this comprosing position.

Kagome blinked rapidly, groaned against the pain of her headache, of her _hangover. _Yes, her memories of the night before were just starting to filter back to her in agonizingly slow and small pieces. A party, truth or dare, drinks, kissing, and then? Oh no. Vaguely, she could recall the feel of Inuyasha's fingers sliding greedily over the crotch of her panties, remember the brush of open air against her exposed skin as he removed her shirt. But had they…?

With a shaky breath and frightened, knitted brows, she looked downward at the hanyou that slept soundly with his flushed cheek against her breasts. Her entire body and face paled in one split second as she fought to retrieve any remembrance of committing a dirty act. What was going on? Why had she lost her mind like that? Had she gotten _drunk? _But how? She made sure not to drink!

As the miko's hand sank down to rip the sheets from their touching bodies, Inuyasha stirred a bit, shifting his weight a little and causing Kagome to groan from the heaviness of him. He was twice the size of her with his entire girth sprawled over her like a baby. Somehow, Kagome managed to glance down sheepishly, her cheeks a very bright pink. There was no way to describe the relief that spread through her and the sigh that burst forth when she found that her skirt and underwear were still intact, as well at Inuyasha's hakamas.

But really, Kagome must've been completely out of it to not notice the shadow of her mother that had been cast over the two of them for the past minute or so.

The kind woman's features were contorted with shock and dismay at the sight of her daughter and her half dog friend. Her knuckles were white from clutching the silver tray of rice and other breakfast foods, the glasses of orange juice shaking a bit from the mother's trembling hands. Maybe it was the scent of the morning delicacy that caused the hanyou's nostrils to flare and his ears to twitch as he awoke. But, unfortunately for him, Kagome has noticed her mother's horrified expression, and pushed Inuyasha straight off of and onto the floor below.

"Mama! I can explain, it's not what it looked like!" She tried to shout out, pulling the sheets to cover her chest, bare save for her lace bra.

"Wha?" Inuyasha snapped as he was startled awake. "What the hell happened last night?" Inuyasha mumbled from the floor, growling softly like the dog he was as he struggled to sit up. The hanyou blinked, holding a palm to his forehead in a subconscious attempt to push back the aching in his head. When he saw Kagome's mom's eyes flitting almost frightened-like between the two of them, he instantly sat up straight and wiped the beads of sweat off his exposed torso, memories flooding back to him.

The concerned mother didn't speak, hardly breathed. Wasn't it every mother's nightmare to walk in on their precious, perfect, innocent daughter spoiling herself? But that wasn't the case from the couple's eyes. Certainly if they did something too naughty… they would remember it?

"Mama…" Kagome cooed, watching the pretty adult woman shakily set the tray of delicious food down on the end of her daughter's bed. With that, she began to wring her hand uncertainly, gave a sheepish glance towards the two again and mutter "Sorry for intruding," before hurrying out the door.

"Sit." The miko spoke firmly, not watching, but at least listening to Inuyasha tip forward forcefully and his face plow into the carpet. She was mortified, and confused. She could remember deranged and blurred bits and pieces of the night before, how it felt to have Inuyasha kissing her again, but _not _how it felt to have him _inside _her. Alright, that was it. They had fallen asleep before they had gotten to that level. At least there was some good that came out of this. Kagome somehow came out still an angelic virgin.

"How'd I even deserve that one?!" Inuyasha shouted as he stood up completely, baring his half naked body to Kagome again. She looked away, her cheeks turning pink. Why was he not flustered as well by what they had almost done just a few hours before, while it was still dark outside? The miko gave a sigh, pressing her face into her open hands and curling her knees upward, all the while, mumbling "No, no, no, no, no."

Here would have been a good time for the hanyou to snort something classical for himself, something arrogant to brush off the awkwardness. But, by now, his cheeks had grown just as pink as Kagome's, and it wasn't from carpet burn. A hand reached around to scratch the back of his head, feel the dampness of his mane of silver hair. Damn it. What had they done? Inuyasha was slowly regaining his memory, and he didn't like the things he was recalling.

"Yikes." He muttered faintly, glancing around the room and then back to Kagome. He couldn't think of much to say, or anything really to comfort the teenage girl sitting with her face in her hands, mortified. "Look, I don't see the big deal. We didn't _do _it." He hissed, using immature terms. Kagome wasn't having it, and she shook her head against her knees.

"Mom doesn't know that! And for all we know, maybe we did!" She shouted back, and her face coloring in two shades deeper at the thought. They both sat there a moment longer, thinking back, digging through drunken thoughts and memories of the night before. After a long pause, they both shook their heads, muttering "Nah."

They would remember it, certainly they would. And besides, the two of _them? _Brave enough to _do it? _No, just... no.

"You should go. I'll try to talk to mama." Kagome murmured with a faint sigh as she turned so her feet slipped down onto the carpet. She shook shakily, her head pounding even more. Of course, by the time she realized that she was standing up in front of Inuyasha without a shirt, the hanyou's wide amber eyes had already stuck to her chest, his face beet-red. With a loud squeal, the schoolgirl toppled back onto her bed and fought to cover her half-naked self.

"JUST GO, INUYASHA!" She commanded, poking her head out from under the covers to point to her bedroom window. And so, on that note, the hanyou was gone in a flash, mostly from the fear that he'd get 'sat' again. He managed to snag his yukata and haori on the way out, slipping it loosely over his shoulders as Kagome watched cautiously from the window while he disappeared beyond the doors of the family shrine.

It took so long for her to drag herself away from the window, to unclutter her mind from the confusion that the last few minutes, or hours, really, had caused her. She knew if she didn't march herself down the stairs and try to explain some of this… well, things might not be too bright for the future. But what was she to say? How was she supposed to explain to her mother when she hardly understood it herself? How exactly had she gotten in the state of… complete intoxication? All she remembered was drinking punch that Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi…

In the middle of the staircase, Kagome stopped, red in the face. She blew a large breath out from between her lips, snarling a bit as she tried to button up her shirt. She'd have to have a long talk with them if they ever met up again between random and outrageous sicknesses her grandfather made up. For obvious reasons, right now, she felt like disappearing through the well to the Feudal era and not returning for awhile. Not after the fool she'd made of herself at that party… at least from what she could remember.

"Mama?" She cooed gently from the base of the stairs, craning her neck to see into the kitchen through the living room where her mother would most likely be. And sure enough, there she was, kneeling at the dining table with her hands neatly folded in front of her. Her eyes seemed so blank, worried, almost like she had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, thinking over all the horrors that had overcome her daughter in that land where Inuyasha came from.

"Kagome." The mother replied softly, but said nothing more.

"Mama, I can explain. It's not what it looked like!" She started out, nearly frantic with her words to change all dirty thoughts from her mother's mind.

"I-It's alright, Kagome. I understand." She replied simply, her eyes gluing to her fingers.

"You understand?" Kagome questioned, blinking faintly with long, dark lashes. Her mother didn't reply, and for awhile the miko stood there in a hot silence that made her face burn even more.

"I worry for you, you know." Mama said gently, a small smile lifting to her face, though her words and tone were anything but happy.

"I know that." Kagome murmured back, glancing down to the ground with complete guilt.

"I wish you wouldn't go back there… at least not for awhile." She finally admitted, watering eyes lifting finally to meet her daughter's. It was such a concerned and broken look on her face, Kagome didn't have time to speak before her mom disturbed the silence again. "You're my only daughter, and… and.." The woman's shoulder shivered a bit and a tear dripped down from underneath her eye.

Kagome fell to her knees beside her only parent, wrapping her arms tight over her mom's trembling shoulders. "Mama." She said softly, holding her close. "I can't do that!"

"I just can't stand to see you in these situations, Kagome. It makes me feel so…"

The sentence was never finished, and for awhile the mother and daughter simply kneeled there and embraced with affection they had deprived each other of until now. There were soft 'I'm sorry' whimpers, but never once did Kagome agree to stay here where she probably belonged. She couldn't do that, and her mama knew that.

"I'll be safe, I promise." Was her only bit of reassurance that she could manage, muffled into the fabric of her mom's shirt as she buried her face there.

"Please don't worry. Please? Could I go back for a few days if I promise to be back in a lil while?" Kagome pleaded, and pulled back from the clingy hug to watch her mother give a slow and obligated nod. The schoolgirl felt so guilty, like a weight was hanging over her shoulders, trying to crush her into the linoleum floor beneath her. But she had to go back to Inuyasha, had to finish the quest she had started, had even _caused_.She'd promised to herself that she would, and even her mother knew that.

Besides, how could she ever leave behind the friends she'd made? Understanding and kind Sango, perverted yet hilarious Miroku, affectionate and loyal Kirara, adorable little Shippo, and, of course, the asshole Inuyasha who she loved most of all.

She had to go back to them now.

Rising from the floor, Kagome cradled her mother's head against her hip as if the roles had switched, and the middle aged woman still kneeling on the floor was the child instead of her. Goodbyes were whispered, and the miko managed to slip in something humorous to tell her little brother when he woke up, an inside joke of some sort, just to lighten the mood. It wasn't long after that that she slipped out the sliding back door and was treading across the green grass of her yard.

She couldn't get it out of her mind, how she had awoken this morning. It clung to her brain light a disease. She wanted to forget it, pretend it had never happened as stupid and foolishly as it had. Then again, she wished she could remember exactly how it felt to have the hanyou's hands all over her again, how his lips felt, how close they had gotten to… Oh yeah, and she couldn't wait for the awkward talk about it with Inuyasha, seeing what _he _remembered of the party. Goodness, could they ever get a break?

----------------------------------------------------

**You guys are going to have to forgive me for the terrible, terrible wait between this chapter and the last one. I've been so busy it's RIDICULOUS. Plus I lost my muse. It's back though! And, also, you must forgive me for how rusty I've become with portraying Kagome and Inu's personalities. Ugh. I'll try to get better. I hope you aren't too frustrated now by the lack of lemon in this chapter, but you'll thank me later when this story somehow turns out to be great. Somehow. XD**

**I love you all! Review!**


	13. Aftermath

**Chapter 13 **

**Aftermath**

Their heavy breathing hadn't quite stopped yet from the previous events. Their bodies were still coated in a faint, dried sweat that clung to their heated flesh. The hard, uncomfortable flooring of the tent hadn't seemed to bother them this whole time, and they lay there even now, exhausted and shocked and satisfied. The hunger in Miroku's loins that had been nagging there for so long was finally satiated as he lay there on his bare back. And the curiosity of what the act was about, and the temptation of it was satiated in Sango as she lay naked and blushing against her lover's firmly muscled chest.

Miroku's cursed hand lay against her sweaty back, the cloth coating his palm was loosened a bit from rough play, the rosary brushing softly against Sango's skin. She shivered, and buried her nose against his shoulder, sighing heavily, yet peacefully. The place between her legs was throbbing and raw, still tingling from the pleasure she'd been treated to. But she couldn't believe the act they had just committed. Not one bit did it make sense to her why she allowed the monk to do such unholy things to her. But she wouldn't dare say she regret it.

_Cautiously, Miroku's rough hands moved Sango's long green skirt up around her thighs. The skin there was soft and pale, more than he could have ever caught a glimpse of while peeking through trees and leaves at her bathing. She had already been stripped of her yukata, her pretty little shirts. Nothing shielded her bosom from him, and yet the monk remained respectful, though his face had grown hot, and his hands had begun to shake with anticipation._

"_M-Mirok…u." she hissed his name, stammering and stuttering as her face flooded with a blush as red hot as the sun that had sank down over the horizon by now. She could feel her thighs burning in need of his attention, and her body undergo the most adult and erotic feeling it ever had before. Her heart was pounding, goosebumps appear on her flesh as her hands threaded up through the monk's dark hair, freed from its ties._

_The slayer suddenly clenched those pretty brown locks as Miroku parted his robe from his body and she felt something thick and hard brush between her legs. She flinched, squealed, and held his hair tightly as she lay back against the sleeping bags strewn beneath them. It was his heavy breathing in her ear, his soft and reassuring stroking of her legs that calmed her, and readied her body as the monk finally entered her._

Miroku would have spoken, would have said something sly and perverted about her unexpected skills in bed, had he not been so tired. The two of them were silent, chests heaving against each other and their eyes lightly closed. Later, they would sit up and dwell on the fact of the past events, of their long and passionate night of making love, but now, they would sleep. In fact, they were already in the process, almost there, if it hadn't been for the sudden sound of the tent zipper being ripped open.

"Dammit. You let the fire go o-" Inuyasha had begun as his large, clawed hands pulled aside the flap of the tent. One glance inside at the naked, sweaty couple sent the blush splashing like paint across his face all over again. The hanyou turned instantly around, clapping a hand over his eyes and feeling his chest swell with complete and utter shock. Miroku and Sango were…

"For the love of Pete!" He cried out angrily, listening to the two awaken and gasp with embarrassment as they struggled to find their clothes. The hanyou was confused, disgusted, shocked, and oddly intrigued. Sango repeated apologies over and over and he could just imagine that perverted monk just sitting up and smiling naughtily.

"Who's Pete?" A soft, tired voice spoke up. Shippo came waddling over, rubbing his big teal colored eyes. Somehow, Inuyasha managed to dart out a hand and cover the young fox demon's eyes before he could get a peek at the scene inside the girls' tent.

"Heyyy!" Shippo cried out, fighting at Inuyasha's hand. "What's goin' on?"

"Wouldja hurry up and get decent?!" The hanyou snapped back at the couple he'd just discovered, holding a hand over Shippo's wide, confused eyes and his other hand covering his own blushing face.

"Decent?" the kitsune repeated, confused and blinded now.

With a huffy sigh and a loud grumble, Inuyasha swept up little Shippo, and proceeded to carry the innocent lad away from the steamy tent. Had everyone got their taste of first sexual experience last night or something? The hanyou was red in the face all over again, trying to keep the kitsune still on his shoulders as he walked away towards the fire that had been put out sometime the night before. He prodded lamely at it, nose still wrinkled from his first reaction to seeing his two companions laying bare together underneath their sleeping bags.

Before Shippo could ask many more questions, Sango had burst out from the tent, a flustered look plastered on her pretty features and her shirts and skirt thrown on rushed and careless. She looked so confused and shaken, and guilty and embarrassed and so many more emotions that even she couldn't comprehend.

"I-I'm sorry. W-We-" She tried to explain, but there were no words that really could. In fact, there was no explanation needed. Inuyasha had seen enough, and the sight of it was engraved into his head, as if drunken, naughty memories from last night weren't enough.

Normally, Miroku could come up with something to cover this up, but this particular morning, his mind was blank. Perhaps he was still stuck on the fact that he had deflowered the girl he'd constantly been asking to bear his child. What could he possibly say to hide something so obvious?

For the longest time, the four of them were silent. The three older ones of the Inu tachi were stiff, blushing, while Shippo simply grumbled and tried to wake up some more. They were completely quiet even as the sound of Kagome's footsteps tread across the sand. Kirara followed close behind, having been sent some time before to go get the miko, since the walk to the beach was not one of the shortest.

There were no words to explain what had just gone on between the two couples as they sat wordlessly around the fire. Kagome didn't need to know what had just happened between the slayer and monk, too wound up in the worrisome thoughts of her and Inuyasha. Maybe they hadn't completely done it, but they'd slipped up at least a little, gone farther than they ever had before, and gotten so close to acting making love that it was… frightening.

The frown on her mouth was obvious to the rest of them, and somehow, Sango managed to gather some of her confidence and ask kindly if her friend was okay. Kagome hadn't budged, hadn't let slip how she had gotten drunk and woman up shirtless underneath a very hungover and half naked hanyou. And neither did Sango or Miroku utter a word about their romp inside the tent.

For now, the gang sat there with red faces and motionless lips, prodding at the flaming embers of the fire that Kirara had helped light up again. The silence was deafening, and awkward, but each one of them knew if they spoke, it would only make it that much more awkward. Maybe, after the shock of the night's events wore off, they could get back to business, start working on why this journey had started in the first place, collecting jewel shards. But right now, all six members of the inu tachi were far too stiff and confused to move.

----------------------------------------

**'Kayy. This chapter was a little shorter, and not much went on, but at least it was a lil humorous, right? Next chappie will give some excitement for you guys, and just let me thank you for still sticking with me. I know I updated really fast, so maybe I'm just making up for the EVER I took to start this story back up again. Rawr. So, you guys, PLEASE reveiwww. I know I sound like a naggy maggy, but I wanna know if you guys are still reading! XD**

**GoingGhost**- Aw, thank you! I know, I stayed away FAR too long.

**little-miss-inu**- AHHH! I'm so glad you're still readinggg. Peehee. Much love to you too!

**Light Up The Sky**- Hahaha! Oh wow. See, I knew some of you would get frustrattedd. No lemon. Not yet. Well...there was slight lemon in this chapter with Sango and Miroku. Bet they had fun last night.


	14. Cursed

**Chapter 14**

**Cursed**

The next few days were definitely weird, the gang quiet, not knowing what really to say. Of course, after awhile, Kagome had brought it upon herself to start telling stories again, making some up from the top of her head. Thankfully, such a thing actually helped, and in no time, the inu tachi was back laughing and messing around like they used to, before their desires had overcome them, and before a certain pair had actually been caught in the act.

It was in the midst of a laughing session, where Kagome and Sango were giggling and elbowing each other playfully that Inuyasha's ears perked. Miroku sat off to the side, eyeing the girls carefully, no doubted to have noticed by now how Sango was avoiding him. He didn't expect that to happen, honestly. Hell, he'd taken her virginity, and _he _was the one left hanging? Needless to say, he was pouting slightly against the wall when he turned to notice the hanyou's change in attitude, the confused look upon his face as he inhaled the air around them quite deeply.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" He questioned, brows furrowing to match his friend's expression. The hanyou shifted, his muscles tensing, and soon he was off, Tessaiga gripped tightly within his palm. The blade had not yet transformed, but as soon as he put Kagome into his mind, thoughts about protecting her from the scent he was taking it, his sword began to grow into a fierce and powerful weapon.

"Inuyasha? What'd you smell?" Kagome questioned, cutting her laughter and games short to fumble after the hanyou, bow in hand and arrows slung onto her back. The rest of the gang followed after in a snap to aid their friend.

"Naraku." He stated firmly, a grim touch to his voice.

"It's about time!" Shippo shouted, but was quickly shushed by Inuyasha who was leading them slowly into the forest crowded behind the beach where the demon's scent leaked from. And normally, he would have bounded mindlessly towards the smell, but something crept into the back of his mind. Something told him that this wasn't quite right, and it was like he could _smell _the danger.

"Something's not ri-"

"What was that?" Sango cried out suddenly, interrupting Miroku before he could speak his foreshadowing words. Gooseflesh appeared along her arms and shoulders, and she gripped her boomerang weapon tightly against her in defense. It was clear to her now too- something wasn't right.

With a faint mewl, Kirara climbed atop Miroku's shoulder, giving the monk a soft nuzzle on the cheek and keeping a lookout from the height she was at now. The rest of them were glancing about, Kagome aiming her arrow into the darkness as Inuyasha's nostrils flared and ears flickered.

It was then that the flash of ebony hair and a purple robe began to spin around them. It was so fast, the smell of Naraku spilling off the object that zipped through the trees, too fast to spot and recognize. The hanyou would quickly losing patience, lashing out at the trees now, trying desperately to hit the glimpses of the man he hated so much. And who was to know if it was really him this time

"Damn it! It's like he's all around us!" Inuyasha shouted, pulling the sharp edge of his blade out of a tree trunk.

"Is it Naraku?" Kagome questioned, shooting a glowing arrow into the darkness in hopes of lighting it up a bit.

It was complete chaos, the gang feeling trapped and stranded, the purple flashes surrounding them, haunting them as if trying to tell them something they just weren't comprehending. And then it was over, the scent of Naraku fading off into the distance, and Inuyasha was quick to bound after it, the inu tachi following close behind.

They were alone again, the hanyou more frustrated than ever and whilst the rest of them stood in confusion and irritation of their own. But it was Miroku in particular who began to shiver, Kirara hissing upon his shoulder. He felt for a moment, like he had been _cursed_, a feeling he was very familiar with ever since the day he had been born. But this was different, and it didn't feel good at all.

A flash, so entirely fast that it was impossible to determine the color as it swept harshly against the monk. He felt his cheek burn unbearably, the weight of a little cat demon being swept brutally off his shoulder. Kirara squealed with pain as she was dumped onto the grass below, her little foot landing at an odd angle underneath her.

"Kirara!" Sango called, scooping up her loyal pet and holding it close to her bosom as it whimpered softly. The fall wasn't so high, but the blow had been harsh against her tiny form, and she hadn't the time to transform into something that could fight back. Now her paw stung as if it were stuck in a pot of hot coal, and Miroku was covering his bleeding face where the gash upon his cheekbone felt as if it had been sliced with a blade of acid.

Kagome tried her best to look at the wounds, but truthfully, as whispering began to haunt the forest that suddenly looked so eerie, they were all wondering just who would be next. Inuyasha gave an animalistic growl, watching his friends crowd about each other and wonder what the hell was going on.

"It's a warning. Let's get the hell outta here." The hanyou finally said, pushing his Tessaiga smoothly into its sheath. And as much as it tore him up inside to do so, he grabbed Kagome's arm and began to tread away from the dangerous scent of his greatest rival. Under any other circumstances, he would have stood his ground, refused to leave, demanded to fight. But he couldn't even _see _their attacker, and he wasn't going to risk them getting hurt right now.

So it wasn't long before all of them had escaped before they were drawn into yet another battle that they could not win. They were all distraught and a bit confused as they came back upon the beach they'd set camp on. It was funny how none of them save for Inuyasha found it weird that an unmapped ocean and it's shore just popped out of nowhere. But, it was Shippo who dropped down from his perch on Kagome's head to land upon the sand, and a frown suddenly laced his young lips.

"That sure was weird, and… and why is this sand so hard?" He muttered, pushing his feet down into the bank of sand he stood on, thin orange brows furrowing above his teal eyes. It was Kagome who looked at him in confusion, repeating his description of the sand underneath her breath as she stooped down to touch the miniature grains. Sure enough, the terrain had become somewhat hard, almost like grainy stone, but still slightly cushioned underneath her touch as she pushed down.

"What the _hell_…" Inuyasha groaned, completely fed up with this entire thing. It was eerie and creepy and just not right. "Let's make camp somewhere else." He suggested huffily.

"No way! So the sand's a little firmer, and…" She trailed off gently, eyes narrowing over the beach. Wait a minute… now that she gave it a good look, there seemed to be little grains of _black _sand mixed in with the golden hue. "Look, I don't know about you, but I'm going to go for a swim. It was probably nothing but a stupid demon back there."

"If it was just a stupid demon, don't you think I would have killed it?" Inuyasha shot back in a temperamental way, giving her a glare and the lift of his brow. The schoolgirl sighed, moving across the beach to, first, tend to Miroku and Kirara, and then ready herself for a dip in the warm ocean water.

"Keep an eye out, Kagome!" Sango called over to her friend, biting sheepishly onto her lower lip and giggling as the miko called back in agreement. She felt so different now, so guilty and bashful that she'd given in to Miroku's seductive ways. She was no longer innocent or pure, no longer virginal. What made it all the worse was that her best friend didn't even know- only Inuyasha who had seen the aftermath of it, and the very monk that she engaged in the act with. Damn this. She was never going to do it again no matter… how… blissful it had felt to have Miroku kneading himself skillfully between her thighs.

And it was just then, when everything seemed to be calm, when Miroku had patched up his cheek and Kirara's foot, when Kagome was wading peacefully in the water, that Sango felt her stomach lurch. Her vision swayed, her internals feeling as though they were swaying as well as her throat tightened and her mouth filled with saliva that was soon followed by hot bile. She gagged, turning on her heels to run quickly for the edge of the forest to throw herself down and let the horrible body fluids run from her mouth.

Were they honestly cursed?

"Sango!" Miroku called out, but was entirely too frozen to the spot to move. He had heard what morning sicknesses meant from eyeing women bathing as they talked with their friends. He had heard how bodies would swell with the seed of someone's loins. Hell, he was far too afraid to move from his spoke and comfort her, even if Kirara had already limped her way over to comfort her master as she tossed out all she had eaten that day.

Inuyasha was halfway to the slayer, completely disgusted, of course, but at least going to question what had made her so suddenly sick. He'd almost opened his mouth to question if she was alright when the sound of Kagome's shrill scream shook his eardrums. He turned on his bare heels, amber eyes fixing upon the pale limbs sucked under the force of waves that crashed onto the hardened sand of the beach.

It was as if a storm had appeared over the ocean, the sky blackening just a bit, enough to cause the waves to toss around dangerously. They crashed brutally against the miko's thin body, it's salt water squeezing into her lungs until she could no longer breath as she was pushed under the surface. And she tried to call out for her precious hanyou, but the name didn't make it from her lips. Salt burned at her eyes and her raw throat, the current dragging her along the sand that rubbed at her flesh as if trying to rub her skin right off the bone. And it all happened so quickly from when she had been letting the waves lap gently around her hips to now, where she couldn't see or breathe.

And then she was feeling strong arms sling around her fighting body. Her head burst from the water that had been holding her captive, and she took in a strained breath through all the sea water. Clinging to her savoir, she coughed perhaps a few pieces of seaweed into his fire rat robe, and sighed with the feeling of life filtering back into her.

"You were supposed to keep a damn eye out, you fool!" Inuyasha snapped, holding her close and pulling the ebony hair from where it was plastered to her bright red cheeks. She coughed continuously, violently as Sango did the same in puking at the edge of the forest. And they both felt like they were simply dying, and Inuyasha was just wondering… who was next?

"Hey, hey, breathe." He dictated to Kagome, patting a clawed hand upon her back and giving her a stern, concerned glare. Miroku was calling from Sango's side to see if his miko friend was alright as he held the slayer's hair behind her head and tried his best to comfort her each time her stomach would heave. It was then that the rain began to pour, and the tachi poured inside the tents, Sango wiping her mouth and desperately avoiding Miroku, Kirara limping and whimpering, and Kagome still clinging tight to Inuyasha's chest, coughing, and unable to explain what had happened.

Damn it, Inuyasha thought as he helped wring the water from her hair and cover her soaked body with blankets and towels she's brought from home. What the hell was going on here? He'd almost lost her again, but not quite. And he had a sinking feeling there was worse to come. Speaking of which…

Where was Shippo?

**---------------------------------------------------**

**CandlelightQuill-** Oh, I knoww. Inuyasha was probably kicking himself after that, wishing to be them. Oh well. Props to Miroku and Sango for finally getting down and dirty though, eh?

**little-miss-inu-** D'awww I missed you. I had a feeling I hadn't lost you yet, though! And, yes, those two are VERY dirty. It only gets worse. Oops, I let that one slip. X KEEP READING. And thanks for the mug of hug.

**fruitsbasketfreak08-** Yay! New reader! And, don't worry, I will continue it if it's the LAST thing I do. knocks on wood


	15. Close, But No Cigar

**Chapter 15**

They thought maybe he would come back on his own, maybe having trotted off to find firewood or some other small and harmless reason like that. Most of the gang hoped so, in quite a naive way. It was Kagome who slipped off into the forest at random times, filled with concern for the small kitsune who may have gotten lost, kidnapped, or killed. It was unlike him to run off, and having been gone for quite a few days now, it left the schoolgirl borderline terrified.

She tried her best to not think of it, and believe what the others were telling her to comfort her. He was fine, he would come back, or else they would go find him. He would be just fine. With a sniffle and slight sob, Kagome forced herself to believe so, and sat quietly at the fire which roasted a decent sized fish, across from her friends. It was an odd pattern that they sat in, though, with each person separated from their love interest. Miroku sat between Kagome and Inuyasha, much like a barrier or force field. It was Sango who sat at the other side of the fire, seemingly separated, not only from Miroku, but from the entire group. Only Kirara remained at her side, shivering and licking at her paw as she curled around her master's foot. Sango's hands were pressed awkwardly in her lap, her thighs clenched tightly. She engaged in conversation though, whenever she was addressed as the gang spoke of their uneventful time on the beach.

"We haven't found a single jewel shard." Inuyasha griped unhappily, noticing the glare in Kagome's eye. It was all he could think to talk about, as well as something that they actually needed to discuss.

"We should move to a new area." He added, looking around the group. There was a pause of silence for thinking, and then everyone simultaneously shook their heads no. It wasn't as if this was the first time they had talked about leaving the beach, and it wouldn't be the last. There was something that kept them there, and it was no longer the pretty view that tying them to the place. Since they had first arrived, the sand was now a bit firm and scratchy, and bits black grain were everywhere, and the ocean's hue was getting darker by the day. Dirtier, almost.

"It's true though. We haven't made very much progress." Miroku agreed, looking from Kagome to Inuyasha, as well as managing to catch a fleeting glance at Sango. Red cheeked, they both looked away.

"But we can't leave without finding Shippo!" Kagome chimed in, her eyes locking on Inuyasha, who in turn jumped a bit at the sound of her voice. Their eyes met and glued.

"Alright, alright." The hanyou replied in a softly irritated voice, but his eyes did not move. They locked onto Kagome, and suddenly he felt drunken feelings rushing back.

Then there was a silence that washed over them, hanging like a blanket over the gang. While Miroku and Sango desperately avoided each other's gaze, Kagome and Inuyasha's grew stronger and more intense. Desire was clear in their eyes, an emotion that was bubbling to the surface again just to hide all the others. That, and perhaps the fact that they had yet to satiate their sexual tension, and who knew if they ever would.

A sigh left the miko's lips as she quickly stood from the sand. She gave a slightly worried glance at Sango, noticing her change in behavior. "Firewood, anyone?" she murmured, an excuse that many of them used to go off into the forest for alone time with either themselves or their love interest. Kagome soon trotted off, picking feverishly at the front of her blouse. Her thighs had been beginning to tingle and blush from Inuyasha's stare, and she was relieved when the sexual desires passed as she merged deeper into the wood.

"Kagome." She heard her name being uttered sharply, and then a flash of red appeared at her side. Her skin prickled, and she stopped dead among the trees to look at him. His golden irises trembled, and she looked away when neither of them spoke.

"Why is it like this?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, his voice low.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied, raising her eyes up to him, but wearily.

"This whole goose chase is so stupid. Why do we keep avoiding it? You know what I want, I know what you want."

The miko's cheeks were set aflame, and she quickly picked up her pace again, burying herself into the forest. She purposely had not answered his question. Her whole body gave a shudder as she felt so utterly dirtied by his words. Did she really want him like that, and a better question was is it that noticeable?

"That's exactly what I mean!" the hanyou shouted as he remained behind her. It took him no time to catch up, and he quickly snatched her arm. "Damn it, Kagome, this is getting ridiculous."

She gasped a bit when her arm was seized, and then quickly peered up at him with a look in her eyes close to fear. She remembered how he had almost made her his, biting and kissing her all night. All they had been through- the choice between her and Kikyo, the pain, the blood, the tears. It call came rushing back and when it came down to it, all she really wanted at this moment in time was…

Kagome blinked rapidly, embarrassed as she realized how close she had gotten to Inuyasha. Her chest was pressed to his and their lower lips were just barely grazing. From a cross-eyed view, she could see the hanyou's face was red with shock, and perhaps with a flustered lust. She quickly stepped away, and Inuyasha released her, looking stunned, and halfway rejected.

"Because it would mess up everything!" She quickly defended. "Inuyasha you know I can't afford to… to do whatever it is that you want. Be with you, or be your… mate. I have a home back there, and I can't just keep switching between the two after the jewel's complete!" She added, getting more and more frantic by the moment. As if tears hadn't already been at the brim of her eyes before, about the Shippo situation…

"Besides, it would mess up your plans too. Not to mention how cruel the demons are. They'll use us being together against us, you know that." She tried to reason with him, keeping her voice as low as possible.

She wasn't even convincing herself, and before she knew it, her shoulders had locked up in slight anger and frustration. She sighed heavily, and grabbed at Inuyasha's hand, dragging him back to the beach.

"Do you mind if Kirara comes along for a second, Sango? I need something back at home." She questioned, having given in, yet Inuyasha was still confused. He pulled his hands away and looked at her grumpily.

"Way to change the subject." He muttered.

With a shake of her head as Sango's approval, Kirara limped towards the pair who stood at the edge of the forest. Though she couldn't walk too well with her pained paw, she could at least fly. It took her a good few minutes to find the well again, as it was a good distance from the odd little beach they had found. Once they'd arrived, Kirara could barely land because of her foot. Somehow, though, they managed to get down, and stand awkwardly for a moment in front of the well.

"What the hell do you need back here, huh?" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms and glaring at his miko friend. The frustrated look still remained on her face as she huffed, and then unexpectedly pushed the hanyou straight down into the well. His yelp echoed.

It was Kagome who dove down next, falling straight into Inuyasha's lap. Before he even had time to react, they quickly phased into Kagome's realm, and her mouth crashed over his.

Without warning, her lips melted across his, and the hanyou immediately fell into the rhythm of their kissing. Now he understood why they were here. She hadn't needed to get anything at all.

Slowly, their lips parted, allowing entrance for each other's tongues. Inuyasha quickly drowned in the taste of her, his clawed hands gripping at her clothing to pull her tightly against his firm body. His back pushed heavily against one of the well walls, and their breathing quickly became labored as the air inside the enclosed space became humid.

"Inuyasha." Kagome quietly moaned, her voice barely above a squeak as the hanyou removed his mouth from hers to quickly kiss upon her neck. Her thighs tightened around his waist and for a moment there, she caught herself pushing her hips into him in a begging sort of fashion. She's immediately stopped as Inuyasha reacted with a sharp grunt and the clench of his fingers on her sides.

The half-breed paused for a moment, a hand moving down to place onto her pale thigh, whilst subtly stroking himself with his thumb. It was then that Kagome glanced downward to see the object that had risen underneath his hakamas. Inuyasha caught her eyes when she looked back up, and she seemed almost confused.

Inuyasha was getting eager, his manhood thick and throbbing beneath the red cloth that clad his lower half. He ceased from touching it, feeling almost ashamed, as he knew Kagome had no idea of what to do next. She seemed almost terrified as she glanced back down again, and curiously set her hand over his hardened member.

He jolted, a surprised groan falling from his lips as a sparkling bit of pleasure ran through him. He grasped Kagome tightly, his desire reaching a new level completely. He pushed her back against the well wall, fixing the miko so that he was settled on his knees between her legs, and her thighs were wrapped around him. He pressed his erection against her, and listened to the tiny squeal that came from her.

Their mouths meshed, and again the air was filled with the sound of squeals and moans, and smacking lips. All the while, Inuyasha was gently pressing himself against Kagome's moist panties, his nails digging into her legs almost to the point of piercing the skin. The longer this dragged on, the more forceful the hanyou became, his hips digging into her inner thighs, his member pressing and throbbing against her clothed womanhood.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered between their feverish kissing.

"Inuyasha!" She said again, her voice a pathetic whine. The half-breed quickly reacted to his name upon hearing the distress in her voice. He pulled back looking deep into her chocolate eyes, and seeing her concern.

"What'd I do?" He questioned, a bit annoyed, but his ears quickly twitched and then drooped in regret of snapping at her. His eyes lowered to what was happening down below, and he slowly gulped in the realization that they had never gotten this close to...

Quickly letting go, he watched Kagome as her ass plopped suddenly back onto the bottom of the well. With a cautious hand, he gently smoothed down the bulge in his hakamas and looked at her apologetically, as well as trying to avoid her gaze altogether.

"I'm just… I'm not ready, I don't think." She murmured, rubbing her butt a little, and then reaching around to push her skirt between her legs to cover her underwear.

"Keh. Yeah." Inuyasha muttered, trying to act as tough as possibly to hide the fact that his body was aching from lust. "I knew you wouldn't be"

"Hey, just because you've done this before doesn't mean you have to be insensitive about it! I'm not stupid for being scared!" Kagome suddenly snapped, pulling her knees in to her chest, and covering them with her skirt. She felt embarrassed, not only by the fact that she had gotten so close to such a thing as sex, but because she had stopped them from going any farther, and all the while she was pulsing between the legs, begging for that certain attention.

Inuyasha blinked a bit and huffed a little as he fell back against the wall beside Kagome, exhausted. The two of them remained there, silent with their cheeks as red as can be. Not this time. Close, but no cigar.

The awkward moment slowly but surely passed, and after awhile, the pair phased back through to the feudal era, and climbed quietly out of the well. It seemed as though they had been gone forever, yet Kirara was still patiently waiting, sitting against the truck of a tree, cradling her paw. She quickly jumped up, though, on the return of her companions, and quickly took them back to camp as they commanded.

It was just upon arriving at the edge of the forest that the sound of gagging reached their ears. Kirara quickly ran off across the sand, her body shrinking into a tiny feline form.

"Oh no…" Kagome murmured as she spotted Sango bent over against a tree, spilling her stomach into the grass. Miroku was close behind her, gently and awkwardly stroking her lower back.

The miko quickly forgot, or at least pretended to forget, about the previous event with Inuyasha as she jogged over to her friend. Her hands quickly fought for the bundle of hair that had fallen over Sango's shoulder, and almost caught a few chunks of her puke. Everyone couldn't help but be concerned. She'd been like this for days now.

"Are you okay, Sango?" Kagome question, peeling back a few hair from the slayer's face as she stood and turned around to them. She apologized at least a dozen times before Kagome wrapped an arm around her and led her towards the fire again to try to fix her some food and get her some water.

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha grumbled, eyes sharp as daggers towards the monk who had stood behind, silent and awkward. Miroku peered up at his half-breed friend and shrugged a bit. Before he could even question what the hanyou had meant by that, he had moved off to sit with the rest of the inu tachi, and left Miroku to follow slowly behind.

"We should go look for Shippo." Sango finally muttered after she had drank away the taste of her bile, and gotten a bit of food back in her stomach. She stood wearily, and Kagome quickly reached out to help her walk.

"You must be really sick." She said, reaching up to feel Sango's forehead. She wasn't warm, which confused Kagome. "Or maybe you've eaten something bad?"

Inuyasha shook his head, and Miroku glanced at his feet.

It wasn't too long before Sango had regained her composure, and they all agreed on searching for their lost kitsune friend. Kagome was first into the forest, prancing around, calling the small fox-demon's name. Inuyasha searched in the trees, sniffing wildly as he went in attempts to catch Shippo's scent. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome split up for awhile- but it was all in vain.

Eventually they all met back up in the middle again, hours spent searching for someone lost. Each face held melancholy looks as they realized that Shippo was nowhere to be found.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I can never apologize enough for what I've put you guys through. Ehh. Well, I have a slight excuse now. My computer died, and then a lot of drama went down. But I'm back! Well, if I can keep up that is. I hope this chapter somewhat compensated for how long I've been gone. It's kinda dirty, which I know I said I wasn't going to be graphic in earlier chapters, buttttt, I lied. I hope you enjoyed!

CandlelighQuill – Haha! Oh gosh, I'm glad you think I'm going good. I tried to keep it as in the dark as possible, but of course things will lighten up in later chapters. Not much cleared up in this one, except for the fact that Shippo really is lost. And they do seem to be actually "cursed", don't they? KEEP READING, YOU'LL FIND OUT

Vampirelover2009 – Yay, you loved it! And yeah, Miroku's a little dumbstruck. He didn't expect to get any from Sango, I guess you could say XD

Tifa Sohma – YOU DID RHYME! Squee! So sorry for not updating asap, though. Sad life!

Haydenlover19 – I just peed with joy. I'm sooo flattered that you probably fought to find this story again after you lost your favorites. And omg, pleeease recommend. That's the sweetest thing ever!

Xcurlyinuyashax – YOU ARE AMAZING. Gah. I love your reviews. Anyway, you'll have to see why Sango's puking, and the whole thing about Kagome going for a swim was probably to lighten the mood. You know how she is! And AHH if you have the manga, please sent it. Or at least quote what he says. I love him saying cute things XD


End file.
